Something New
by porcelainarmy
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive grows tired of his average life, he finds something new in Alois Trancy. Alois/Ciel, Ciel/ Lizzy, AU: High School


Ciel Phantomhive fixed black bow tie as he looked in the mirror, getting ready to go to their ridiculous high school Halloween dance. He hadn't planned on going until his long time girl friend Lizzy Midford had begged him. He was never the type for these kinds of things, but he supposed it was senior year... why the hell not? He looked over himself once more, being sure his vampire teeth were glued in straight before he hurried off, picking up Lizzy, then heading to the dance, hoping the night went quickly.

"You know you look really great Ciel," Lizzy grinned as they drove through the busy London streets. "I think vampire suits you very much."

"Oh?" he grinned. "I think It's a bit over done perhaps, but I think it pulled together nicely for a last minute costume." He looked over at Lizzy in her little witches get up and smiled.

"Then we're going as the overdone costume couple," she chuckled. "Maybe later we can put those vampire teeth to go use," she grinned, reaching her hand over the center console and giving his thigh a squeeze.

Ciel blushed lightly a grin forming on his lips though it felt wrong somehow, almost hollow. "Perhaps," he nodded, though normally he found a way out of it. It wasn't that he didn't care about Lizzy or find her attractive because he did, but the idea held no allure to him, though he would never admit that to her.

"I'll cast a spell to convince you," she giggled. About ten minutes later, they pulled into the school parking lot and made their way to the gym.

"This has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever done..." Ciel muttered as he walked inside with her, taking in the fairly well done decorations. At least that was a pleasant surprise.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Lizzy reassured as she laced her fingers through his. "We'll go grab some spiked punch, dance, take some pictures."

He nodded as his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for others that they knew, though it was a bit hard to tell some people depending on what they were wearing. "I'm not thirsty yet, but if you like I'll get you some punch," he offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that love. I can get it myself," she smiled.

"I know you can, but I'm supposed to," he grinned, letting go of her hand. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you!" she called before walking off to find some of their friends.

Ciel sighed, taking a drink for himself though he said he wasn't thirsty. then he poured another cup for Lizzy before leaning against the table for a moment, wondering if their friends had even shown up.

"Don't you make one hell of a vampire," a cool voice smirked beside him.

"I should have figured you'd be here," the navy haired boy sighed, looking at the boy beside him who was dressed as a rather convincing female angel, his crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"What? Aren't happy to see me?" Alois grinned, batting his eyelashes. "I didn't think this was your sort of thing?"

"It isn't," he confirmed, ignoring his first question as he thought it was rather obvious. "Lizzy wanted me to come though."

"Well...if you get bored later, a bunch of us are going to the old house on Sycamore. You're more than welcome to come. Maybe I'll let you suck my blood...or something else," he smirked before walking off.

Ciel blushed, making a scoffing noise as he headed toward Lizzy again, thankful for the low lighting.

"There you are," she grinned. "I found everyone!"

Ciel smiled, casting a glance at Alois out of the corner of his eye before greeting their friends and handing Lizzy her drink.

Soon the DJ began to play and Lizzy grabbed Ciel; pulling him out onto the dance floor. "You know Alois seems to be eyeing you up...I can make it clear to him that you're taken if you want," she murmured as they danced.

"What does it matter?" the boy chuckled. "I'm with you and that's that. Besides, do you really think he's a threat?"

"Anyone trying to steal you away is a threat," she replied, pecking him on the lips. "You're mine Ciel Phantomhive."

He looked down, giving her a small nod. "You can talk to him if you like, though I'm not sure how much good it will do. You know Alois."

"We'll see. Just don't get any ideas," she laughed, spinning around in his arms so her back was pressed firmly against his front.

Ciel leaned forward, kissing her temple. "Have I ever had ideas about anyone but you?" he asked, not because he hadn't, but because he knew he should make her feel better.

"No, I suppose you haven't," Lizzy sighed, resting her head back against his chest. "You're right...I'm just being silly..."

As the two of them danced, Alois stood against the wall, watching them, a sigh passing through his lips.

"What's with you gorgeous?" Alois's friend Sarah asked as she walked up to him. "Is my favorite angel down?"

"It's nothing," he muttered, his eyes still on the navy haired boy as he leaned into his friend.

She followed his gaze and smirked. "You lusting after Ciel Phantomhive again?" she asked knowingly.

"When am I not?" he countered, raising a perfect eyebrow. "I've only felt this way since middle school..."

"True...but don't know if you've noticed but he's been dating Lizzy for the past four years..." she replied.

"Hence why I'm standing here, and he's over there," the blonde sighed. "You still up for ditching this place?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh you know it. Brian was able to get us some booze as well. It's wonderful dating an eighteen year old," Sarah grinned.

"Oh shut it princess," he teased, messing her hair. "A gorgeous eighteen year old at that."

"Oi! Watch the hair!" she squealed as she fixed her elaborate updo. "He is gorgeous though."

The squeal made Ciel look up and he remembered what Alois had said. "Have you had enough of dancing?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Why? What'd you have in mind?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, I was told a group of us are going out to the old house on Sycamore, I thought it might be fun..." he muttered, not sure why he wanted to go.

"Yeah, that sounds like it could be fun," she smiled. "Gives us something to do other than dance. Besides...you know it's haunted."

"I've heard it is, but you know how I feel about ghost stories," he smirked as he took her hand and led her over to where Alois and Sarah were still standing. "Alright Trancy, we're in."

"Oh brilliant!" the blonde grinned. "We'll gather everyone up and meet you there. Come on Sarah." Before Ciel could respond, the pair had pranced off.

"He never strikes you as odd?" Lizzy asked as they walked back to the car.

"Oh he does," Ciel chuckled as he opened the door for her.

Lizzy leaned up, kissing his cheek before they got into the car. "You're too good to me Ciel," she smiled lightly.

"I'm just good enough I think," he smiled back before shutting the door and getting in on his side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she questioned, running a hand over his thigh again. "We could always just go back to your house."

"Yeah, the night's young. It'll be fun," he replied, ignoring the feeling of her fingers dancing over his trousers.

Lizzy let out a small huff, a bit frustrated that he didn't seem interested in her advances. He never did anymore to be honest.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, keeping his eyes on the road. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied a bit dryly. "I just wish you'd act at least a bit interested in me..." she muttered.

"I _am_ interested in you Lizzy," he sighed, "We've been dating for four years have we not?"

"Yes... but you never look at me like you used to Ciel. Half the time I feel like you're looking right through me!" she exclaimed, the bit of alcohol in her system helping to fuel her frustration.

"Oh come on, you know that's not true. I listen to you. I have fun with you. I take care of you," he countered, glancing over at her.

"Because you're a gentleman and you feel like you have to..." she argued. "Forget it. I'm fine. I didn't mean to upset you," she sighed, deciding maybe it was best to just let it go.

"You haven't upset me," Ciel replied, "And I don't feel obligated to...I do it because I care."

Lizzy nodded, biting her tongue as they puled up outside the old house. She felt a shiver go through her and she instinctively reached for Ciel. "I'm still not sure I like this place."

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said, giving her hand a squeeze and kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, if any ghosts come I'll keep you safe."

She rolled her eyes as they got out of the car, realizing how silly she sounded. "Fine, but guess it won't be too bad."

They walked through the hole in the fence and made their way around back to where the window was open. Ciel being the gentleman he was, helped Lizzy inside before he climbed in as well.

They could hear voices in the corridor from those that had already come ahead of them and Ciel grinned, feeling a small surge of adrenaline at the thought of just being here.

They were greeted with a loud chorus of hoops and hollers as they took their place around the circle. Their friend David passed them each a beer before lighting some more candles in the center of the group.

Ciel opened them both, handing Lizzy hers before talking a swallow of his own. "What's the plan guys?" he questioned, eyeing the candles. "Are we calling on the ghosties?"

"No, we were thinking more like truth or dare," Rebecca grinned, "This is just for affects."

"Probably a good idea," Lizzy muttered, not liking the thought of summoning a ghost. "Alright," Ciel nodded, feeling himself relax a bit. This was more his scene.

He wrapped as arm loosely around his girlfriend's waist. She was right...he hadn't been paying as much attention to her as of late.

As the four of them made small talk, the footsteps of the other three, Alois, Sarah, and Brian whom had brought more booze, could be heard in the hall until they came into the circle of candlelight.

"Oh brilliant! Everyone's here," Alois grinned happily as he sat down in the circle. Ciel let out an audible sigh at that.

"What's got your undies in a bunch?" Alois teased, already having had a few beers before he arrived, though he was nowhere near drunk. "I could fix those for you."

"In your dreams priss," he scoffed, drinking down half of his beer. "Alright! come on, everyone! Truth or dare time!" Sarah giggled.

The others scooted in a bit closer, readying themselves, looking at Sarah a bit expectantly. "Alright, who's first?" Lizzy chimed.

The group played a few rounds with lame truths and dumb dares. By now everyone was at least a little drunk. "I dare you to kiss Rebecca," David said, pointing at Ciel. "And not a peck, like a good, long snog."

Ciel set his third now empty beer bottle by his feet and laughed lightly, unwinding his arm from Lizzy's waist before getting up and leaning down to Rebecca, his lips meeting hers warmly.

Rebecca, who had finished five cans herself, kissed him back, opening her mouth slightly and letting her tongue trace over his bottom lip.

Ciel felt himself shudder lightly, not having expected her to deepen the kiss, though he felt himself following her lead until he pulled away, his cheeks pink as he turned back to sit down next to Lizzy.

Lizzy glared daggers at her boyfriend. He should have turned down the dare. A peck was one thing, but that...that was unacceptable. She stood up and stormed out of the room and down the hall towards the open window.

"Lizzy!" he called after her, following her down the hall as quickly as he could. "Lizzy wait! You know it didn't mean anything! It's a bloody game!"

"I don't care if it is a game Ciel! You should have turned it down! I'm the only one that gets to kiss you like that!" she countered, wiping a few tears away. "And here lately you won't even give _me_ more than a damned peck."

"Lizzy, babe you know it didn't mean anything to me. I love you..." he urged, reaching for her arm. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm leaving," she sniffed, wrenching her arm away. She climbed out the window and made her way back to the street. "I'll find my own damn way home!"

"Lizzy please at least let me give you a ride!" he called, trying to follow her.

"No! Go back to your stupid game Ciel!" Lizzy grit, she hailed a taxi and before he had the chance to climb out the window, she was gone.

The boy ran a hand over his face, a sigh escaping his lips as he cast his sapphire eyes down, trudging back to the hall with everyone else, though his mind was no longer on the game.

When he got there, he picked up an unopened bottle of gin and unscrewed the cap. 'Might as well drown my sorrows,' he thought before he took a swig.

"Did Lizzy actually go?" Rebecca asked, her face falling a bit. "I'm sorry Ciel. I didn't mean to make her mad."

"It's fine...she was already pissed off about nothing...she'll be over it tomorrow," he muttered, taking another gulp.

"Slow down cowboy, that stuff kick your arse," Alois grinned, taking the gin from Ciel and taking a big swig himself. "Besides, it's no fun to drink alone."

"Oh so you're joining me now cupcake?" he sighed, glancing up at him.

"Only if you promise to give my frosting a taste," he winked, handing the bottle back to Ciel.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Ciel mumbled, taking a long gulp and wincing slightly.

"Ah, but you didn't say no," the blonde grinned, taking off his long wig to reveal his shaggy hair.

The night began to pass and everyone began splitting off; Sarah and her boyfriend Brandon in one of the bedrooms...Rebecca and David getting frisky in the kitchen...Ciel and Alois drinking in the living room.

Ciel took a long swig of the nearly half empty bottle of gin, no longer shuddering as he did so, and handed it off to Alois. "I think Lizzy deserves better," he muttered.

Ciel scowled and kicked the other boy's leg. "Thanks a lot you arse," he grit.

"And why do you think that? You've been together since freshman year..." Alois mumbled.

"I just... lately she says I'm not paying her enough attention... maybe she's right," he sighed.

"Maybe you just need a change of scenery..." he replied.

"What do you mean?" the navy haired boy hiccupped lightly, taking another swig.

"Maybe your in a rut...you've been together so long that nothing's new. Maybe you need something new..." Alois breathed as he shifted closer, turning his head to face him.

Ciel nodded, seeing Alois' point. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I just... part of me doesn't want to work to fix it..." he sighed. "Is that terrible?"

"Maybe...maybe not," he replied, leaning in closer; his breath hot on Ciel's cheek.

The boy turned his head to look at him, leaning back slightly. "Alois, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

"Truth or dare Ciel Phantomhive," he whispered.

He looked at the intent in the boy's eyes and knew he was up to something, but he couldn't help himself as he felt his cheeks flush and his pulse rise. "Dare," he breathed.

"I dare you to try something new...kiss me," he said.

"Alois... I..." he muttered, his face beet red now. He was glad for only having the soft candlelight.

"You chose dare...you have to do it," Alois pressed as he moved in closer.

Ciel felt a knot forming in his stomach as he subconsciously licked his lips before leaning in, placing his lips to the blonde's, his heart racing.

Alois's eyes slid shut as fireworks burst behind his eyelids. He'd waited years for this moment; ever since he'd met Alois 7 years before.

Ciel scooted closer, deepening the kiss, though he wasn't sure why. He had never kissed another boy before.

One of Alois's hands ghosted up Ciel's thigh before moving to his upper arm. He was sure the gin was helping things along, but he wasn't complaining.

Ciel pulled away breathlessly from the kiss, his eyes wide. "M..maybe you're right. Something new seems nice."

"Yeah," Alois breathed, really nice," he smiled before going in for another kiss; he'd gotten a taste and he wanted more.

Ciel thought about it for a moment, but he didn't pull away. Instead he welcomed the kiss, pulling the other boy closer. His lips were like velvet and he didn't want to ruin this. Lizzy had been right. Alois was a threat.

The blonde moved and eventually straddled Ciel's hips as this kissed deeply; his tongue begging for entrance. If this was going to be one night, he wanted to make it a good one.

The other male willingly complied, allowing their tongues to dance for dominance, Alois' winning out in the end.

He kissed him deeply; his tongue skating over the glued in vampire teeth. His fingers traced the outlines of the buttons on his shirt and soon he was popping them open as he kissed a trail down Ciel's pale chest.

"W..what if someone walks in?" Ciel questioned, his head in a fog as he watched Alois move skillfully.

"They're all to busy screwing right now," he replied dryly; his lips dancing across his skin. "We can go find somewhere else if you like."

"N..no," he stuttered, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure he could make it up the stairs if they tried.

"Good...now relax...you're so tense," he smirked, unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them and his boxers down just enough.

"What.. what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide as he watched the beautiful boy before him. No one could call Alois handsome. Beautiful suited him.

"Something you want whether you want to admit it or not," he replied before he lowered his head and licked him once.

A soft whimpering moan escaped Ciel's lips and he reached down, bunching his fingers into Alois' hair.

"Told you," he smirked before he repeated his action and took him in one go.

Ciel took in a sharp breath, trying not to rock his hips as he leaned his head back, eyes closed as another, louder moan ripped it's way from him.

At that moment, Ciel didn't care about the others walking in on them. He didn't care about his sexuality coming into question. Hell, he didn't really even care about Lizzy. All that mattered was Alois and what he was doing with that gorgeous mouth of his.

The blonde continued for a bit before leaning up and pressing another kiss to Ciel's lips, his hand moving down to stroke him.

"Fuck..." he groaned, closing his eyes. "I'm not gonna make it much longer..."

"Mmmm then maybe I should slow down a bit," Alois grinned, "Because I'm not done with you Ciel Phantomhive."

"More?" he mumbled, glancing down at Alois. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Even if just for one night, I'm going to make you mine Ciel," he purred, tugging Ciel's pants the rest of the way down.

Ciel glanced towards the bottle that sat forgotten next to them. He picked it up and chugged the remaining bit. He was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day.

"Do I still make you uneasy?" the blonde asked as he began to undress himself as well, his head swimming.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure anymore," he mumbled, voice hoarse and eyes bleary.

"Do you want me to stop?" he purred. "I wouldn't want to take advantage."

"I...I think that I'm very drunk and that I should probably go home..." he mumbled after a moment.

Alois felt his heart bottom out a bit but he nodded, stopping and helping Ciel with his clothes. "Let me walk you? You don't need to be driving."

"Uh yeah...fine," Ciel muttered as he got to his feet and finished straightening his clothes out.

"Sorry if I upset you..." Alois mumbled, making sure he was covered as well.

"You didn't upset me...just brought about something I didn't know existed. Ciel pulled on his jacket and walked down the hall towards the window before clumsily climbing out.

Alois followed him nodding in understanding, his climbing was much more graceful despite the drunkenness. "Is it terrible that I'm glad?"

"No...I-I just have some things to work out," he muttered as they walked. His head was reeling. What was going on? Was he gay now? Did he still love Lizzy? Oh God, Lizzy.

"Understandable," Alois nodded. "I... can I be honest about something though?"

"Depends on what it is," he shrugged.

"I've liked you for a long time," the blonde muttered, falling in step with him.

"Oh yeah?" he replied lamely, shoving his hand deep into his coat pockets. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear this.

Alois nodded. "Yeah... I wasn't expecting anything like this to ever happen though... so even if you never like me... it's okay."

"Oh...right," he sighed. Honestly, Ciel didn't know what to say. His head wasn't clear enough for this.

Alois saw the look on Ciel's face and bit his lip, deciding he had said enough. "Some Halloween," he mused.

"Yeah...you can say that again," he replied. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. When they reached Ciel's house, he gave a small nod before he fumbled with his keys and walked inside.

"Have a good night Ciel," Alois muttered, his eyes cast down as he thought about the taste of the other boy's lips.

"Yeah...you too," he replied quietly before he shut the door.

Alois walked on further to his own house, crawling in through his window, praying his step dad wouldn't hear him.

Lucky for him, the older man didn't hear a thing. The nest thing either Alois or Ciel knew, it was well past one in the afternoon. The ringing of his phone woke Ciel from his drink-induced slumber. He groaned and fumbled blindly for his phone. When he finally got it, he sighed at the ID; it was Lizzy.

He took a deep breath, trying to sound more awake and less hung over than he felt. "Hey babe," he answered.

"Hi love...look I'm...I'm really sorry for how I acted last night. I over reacted and I was a little drunk and it was stupid of me to be so angry," she rambled.

"No you... you had a right to be," he replied, pausing as the rest of the night's events caught up with him.

"You're not upset with me right? Can we pretend like last night didn't happen?" Lizzy asked.

"Uh... yeah," he replied, his stomach knotting. He felt sick. "Let me call you back," he stated quickly.

"Alright, take your time," she replied before they hung up and Ciel raced to his bathroom.

After getting sick, he leaned over his sink as he splashed cold water on his face. He had cheated on Lizzy... and not just with anyone... It was with a guy...

'Maybe it was just a dream...' he thought, 'A very vivid...completely fucking real dream- dammit!' He slammed his fist against the wall. Four year...four years they'd been together and he hadn't strayed once.

"Maybe Alois won't remember..." he hoped. "Maybe it can be my secret..."

He quickly scanned through his contacts until he found the number. He wasn't brave enough to call, so he sent a text: _Hey...about last night. I-I was really drunk. That never should have happened. I know you've liked me for a long time and I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but could you keep what happened to yourself? I can't let Lizzy find out. -Ciel_.

Alois had just gotten up a few minutes ago himself and his heart leapt as he saw Ciel's number on his screen, though his happiness was short lived as he read the text. He should have known.

_Sure... I understand. No worries..._ was all he could think of to reply with.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he called his girlfriend back. "Hey, sorry about that. Had to take care of something," he said.

"No worries," she replied, his voice much happier than before. "Did you want to meet up?"

"Yeah, I've got to get my car from the house. I'll go get it then come pick you up," he replied.

"See you soon," she smiled. Back at Alois house, his morning was going entirely differently.

"Where the hell were you last night young man?" his stepfather Brian asked from behind his paper as he heard his son enter the living room.

"I was just out at the dance, then a few of us got together and told scary stories..." Alois lied, walking over to the fridge and pouring himself some orange juice.

"You were past your curfew..." he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I could have not come home at all..." the boy muttered, glad he seemed to have caught him in a better mood than normal.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd like that," the older man scoffed. "Alois, finally gracing us with your presence," his stepmother said as she walked into the room and kissed his forehead. "You were late last night love. Try not to let it happen again alright?"

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to force a smile. "Just Halloween... we got caught up in the fun..."

"Oh I know how it was at that age. Just want you home safely is all," she smiled.

He was glad she had stepped in, but he wondered where it would have gone this time had she not. "I'm going to Sarah's..." he mumbled.

"Alright. Have a nice time sweetie," his mother replied softly.

By the time he arrived, knocking on Sara's front door, tears were rolling down his face.

When his friend answered the door, she knew something was wrong. She immediately pulled him inside and into a hug. "Did that bastard hit you again because I swear to God I'll kill him," she bit.

"Nooo just... I just want someone to choose for once," he muttered, sniffing as he spoke before the whole story of the night before tumbled out, then the messages this morning.

"Fucking Ciel Phantomhive," Sarah muttered as she stroked Alois's hair; they'd been best friends since middle school. "I can't believe he did that to you."

"Nooo I should have known better than to try..." he sighed, leaning into her hug. "He loves her... they've been together long enough..."

"He still shouldn't have played with your emotions like that- I don't care if he was drunk," she countered.

Alois kissed Sarah's forehead. "What would I do without you?" he smiled lightly.

"You'd be horribly sad and alone and you wouldn't have anyone to complain about boys with," she smirked.

"Oh shut up," he grinned, elbowing her playfully. "Lets go get food yeah? I'm starving!"

"God yes, me too," she groaned, "Just let me grab my things."

Alois nodded and waited by the door, leaning his head against the frame. That was when is text alert went off again, this time though, it was his stepfather.

He almost ignored the message, but he knew that'd have consequences of its own. Reluctantly, he pushed the open button and took a deep breath.

He read the message hand his heart sank. Text: You're lucky your mother got in on it when she did. It's your ass when you get home kid. I've had enough.

Alois shivered slightly and gulped. "Okay, I'm ready to go!" Sarah said as she walked up.

"Ugh good," he smiled, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He would deal with it later. Maybe he'd let it go, though he doubted it.

"Come on, you need food. I vote for pancakes. The ones with those little chocolate chips in them because nothing he's a broken heart like chocolate," she smirked as she looped her arm through his and they headed out.

At the diner, Ciel and Lizzy were already seated in a booth, both sitting on the same side. "I don't even remember the rest of the night," he lied. "I shouldn't have drank so much."

"Well that's what happens when we get in a stupid fight and you drink half a bottle of gin," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry Lizzy," he sighed, taking her hand. "I love you." As he spoke though, his chest felt hollow. He could still feel Alois' lips on his and he wondered if he was being honest with himself.

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning up her head and pecking him on the lips. "I hate it when we fight."

"So do I," he agreed as he glanced up to see Alois and Sarah walk in.

'Shit,' he thought as he saw them. "Hey! Alois, Sarah! Come sit with us," Lizzy called.

"Lizzy, I'm sure they don't want to do that," Ciel tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Hi Lizzy," Sarah said before glaring daggers at Ciel. "Ciel," she acknowledged as she and Alois sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Hey Sarah," he nodded, sure Alois had told her. "Hey Alois," he smiled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Phantomhive," Alois nodded. He wasn't sure if he could act like his normally flirty self; not after what had happened. He had promised not to say anything though...

"I hear everyone got a bit sloshed last night," Lizzy laughed. "Poor Ciel here doesn't even remember a thing! Sorry I left you all like that. I was being stupid."

"It's alright. A lot of people were stupid last night," she replied. "What a shame Ciel doesn't remember anything. He had such a nice time."

"Oh good, I'm glad he at least had fun," Lizzy laughed as Alois kicked Sarah's leg.

"Ow!" Sarah exclaimed softly. "Oh sorry. Did I kick you? Leg spasm," Alois muttered

The blonde shot her a glance, not needing her to make things worse. "Well, I'm sure we can all get together again soon," Ciel smiled, though inside his stomach was in knots.

"Yeah, I mean it's senior year. It needs to be memorable," Lizzy agreed.

A waitress came over and saved them from awkward conversation for a moment as they ordered, but soon she was gone. "Anyone else get hell from their parents?" Alois asked.

"Dad was playing golf when I woke up and mum's at a yoga retreat," Ciel replied. "My mum just gave me a cup of tea and said to get some sleep...granted I was crying," Lizzy mumbled.

Alois nodded, biting his lip as he touched the phone in his pocket. "Lucky. My parents almost never leave the house..." he muttered. "What's everyone doing with the rest of their Saturday?"

"We were going to go to the cinema," Lizzy said before her boyfriend had a chance to stop her.

'Dammit Lizzy...' Ciel thought as he forced a smile at the blonde and the redhead before them.

"Do you guys want to come? she asked, a smile on her face. She was so blissfully unaware of what the other three knew.

"Sure," Alois grinned, deciding to make today as uncomfortable for Ciel as possible. There was more than one way to heal a broken heart.

"Brilliant!" Lizzy beamed. 'This day is going to suck so much,' Ciel thought to himself as the waitress brought their food. At least now he could distract himself with eating.

The four of them ate and continued talking, Alois finding it a bit easier to be his normal self now that he felt he had the upper hand.

They paid and left, deciding to walk around before heading to the movies. Alois felt himself unusually clingy to Lizzy; holding her hand, hugging her, kissing her in some form or fashion. Maybe it was him trying to make up for the cheating...maybe it was him trying to tell himself that he loved her.

Lizzy noticed the same, but she wasn't complaining. She thought he was attempting to make up for the things that had upset her the night before.

Alois on the other hand knew exactly what Ciel was doing. He was trying to convince himself that he was fine in his stagnate relationship; that he was fine without something new (i.e. him).

As they took their seats in the theater, Ciel found himself between Lizzy and Alois and he cursed inwardly.

"I'm going to go get a soda before it starts," Lizzy said, giving Ciel a quick kiss. "Oh I'll come with you," Sarah grinned.

Ciel let out a sigh. 'Fuck...this couldn't get worse...' he thought.

"Having fun Ciel?" Alois smirked as he watched the advertisements slowly roll by on the large screen.

"Yeah, great... just peachy..." he muttered. "Thank you though... for not telling."

"Yeah well...whatever. Doesn't mean I'm not going to continue making your Saturday hell," he added.

"Why? I was drunk Alois, you know that... I didn't mean to lead you on or whatever the hell you think it is that I did..." he sighed.

"You may have been drunk Alois, but you kissed me first," he replied somewhat bitterly.

"You dared me to... you seduced me..." Ciel argued.

"Oh no. Those are two clearly different things. I may have dared you, but you bloody well acted on your own free will," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want me to say that I haven't already said... I told you I was sorry!" Ciel exclaimed quietly.

"Nothing...just...nothing," Alois mumbled, casting his eyes down. He wouldn't do this- become vulnerable; he was already vulnerable enough.

Ciel watched him a moment and sighed. "I mean it Alois... I really am sorry. I care about you and last night really was nice. I just... I've been with Lizzy for four years..."

"You said she deserved someone better last night..." he whispered. "Did you mean that?"

"Yes. I don't feel like I'm good enough for her..." he muttered.

"But you love her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I..." the navy haired boy started, but then stopped, not sure of himself. "I care very much about her."

"Yeah...that's what I thought," he chuckled dryly. "Do you care enough about her to marry her one day?"

"I... I..." truthfully Ciel hadn't thought that far and he sighed. "I don't have to answer that..."

"Four years and you don't love her...four years and you won't tell me whether you'd marry her. Maybe you're right Ciel...maybe you're not good enough for her," he bit.

Ciel's face went slack for just a moment before he managed to let out an almost growling noise. "Have a good day with the girls," he muttered, rising from his seat. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take the knot in his stomach. He couldn't take that Alois was right.

"Ciel, sweetheart, where are you going?" Lizzy asked as she saw him walking up the aisle.

"Home..." he muttered. "I'm not feeling very well. You have fun love," he sighed, the knot growing.

"Uhm alright...I'll call you later okay?" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Right," he nodded, letting out a deep breath before brushing past both her and Sarah.

The day passed and soon Alois was forced to go home. After what seemed like forever, the beating finally stopped. He shuffled to his room and curled up in the back corner of his closet. He liked it there with the walls surrounded him; it made him feel safe.

He tried repeatedly to call Sarah but she never picked up. She was probably with her stupid boyfriend...

He finally got up and walked to his bathroom. He needed to scrub everything away; the hate and pain in particular. As he looked down at his pale skin, he sighed at the bruises and welts already forming.

After he washed off, not just once but a few times, he checked his phone. Still not having a call back from Sarah, he tried one last thing. Text: Ciel... are you awake?

Ciel glanced down at his phone and sighed. He couldn't just ignore him no matter how much he wanted to. Text: Yeah...what's up?

Alois was surprised he replied, but he was thankful. Text: Can you...help me? Please?

Ciel's brow furrowed and he sat up a bit. Text: Help you? With what? Is everything alright?

The blonde sighed, his pride bottoming out. Text: No... I should probably go to the hospital... or at least the police... please just come get me. Please...

Ciel got to his feet and put his shoes and jacket on before he grabbed his keys. Text: What's going on? What happened?

Alois' body throbbed and he closed his eyes letting out a shaky breath. Text: My step dad beat the shit out of me...

"Dad, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back," Ciel called before he walked out the door and climbed into his car. Text: I'm on my way.

Alois slumped back down into his closet, the tears starting to form again and roll down his cheeks. The only time it had been worse than this was when his step dad found out he was gay. He had almost killed him then.

It wasn't far to Alois's house; they lived only a few blocks apart. When Ciel pulled up, he texted Alois again. Text: I'm here. Grab a bag with some things. You shouldn't stay here tonight. Do you want me to come inside?

Alois grabbed his stuff throwing some things in his bag. Text: No... I'm coming right out.

Ciel sighed and unlocked the doors. Text: Alright, door's unlocked.

Alois finished packing quickly and threw his bag over his shoulder before tearing through the living room toward the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he stepdad boomed as he got up and began to follow him. "Like you fucking care," Alois muttered before he was out the front door. He quickly climbed into Ciel's car and locked the door after him. "Please drive...please now," he whispered.

Ciel looked over in time to see his step dad running down the drive and he tore out in reverse before barreling down the residential street and out of sight.

They were both silent as they drove. Eventually, Ciel pulled over in a parking lot and parked the car. "I know this is a shit question to ask, but are you alright?"

Tears still stained Alois' face as he looked over at the navy haired boy. "Do I look alright?" he sniffed, his face covered in bruises along with a busted lip. "I think he broke some ribs again..."

"Again? You mean he's done this before? Shit Ciel...why are you still living there? Why haven't you gone to your mum? The police?" he asked.

A bemused chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. "My mum knows and doesn't help. She brushes it off like it isn't real... like it doesn't happen..." he sighed. "I went to the police once before and all they did was give him two years... nothing changed."

"You don't need to be living there...you're gonna stay with either me or Sarah okay?" he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Not like I have much choice..." he muttered. "Not like I'm your favorite person in the world and Sarah's mum doesn't like my life choices... says I'm not a good influence for her daughter."

"That's just stupid...there's nothing wrong with you. Sure you're a little flamboyant, but that's just you," Ciel replied. "Do you still want me to take you to the hospital?"

Alois shook his head, his eyes heavy and sore. "I just want to sleep..." he breathed, pulling his knees up to his chin and wincing at the pain that doing so caused.

"Alright, we can do that," he nodded as he put the car back in drive. "You can sleep now if you like. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you here," Ciel said softly.

"It's okay... we'll be there soon," Alois sighed. "Thank you... for helping me I mean. I know I was a jerk today and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, not wanting to bring up the sore subject. He flipped on his stereo, which played a mix of soft acoustic guitar.

Alois stayed silent for the rest of the drive, feeling the air change slightly after his last comment. He hated himself right then.

Eventually, they arrived at Ciel's house and he led the way inside. "Go into the kitchen and get some ice alright?" he instructed, "I'm going to go talk to my dad."

The blonde nodded; worried that he wouldn't be allowed to stay here either. "Alright."

"I'll be right back," he said again before he walked into the living room to find his dad reading in his favorite chair.

Ciel's father, Vincent, looked up at him, a small smile. "Everything okay kiddo? You left out of here in a rush."

"My friend sent me a text message asking me to pick him up. He's in the kitchen right now getting some ice," he replied quietly as he sat down on the couch. "Dad...his stepfather beat the crap out of him..."

His father's brow furrowed and he put down his book, turning his full attention to his son. "Has he gone to the police?"

"He's gone before...they gave him two years, but nothing's changed. His mum pretends like it doesn't happen apparently. Can he stay here?" he sighed.

"Of course," Vincent nodded. "He can stay here as long as he needs. I'll talk to my lawyer in the morning and see what we can do it clear things up and get his stepfather more permanent jail time. Not to mention his mother would be considered an accessory if she did nothing to stop it."

"Maybe they can be forced to emancipate him? He'll be eighteen in a few months anyway," he suggested.

"That would probably be his best bet," his father replied. "Anyway, yes. He can stay as long as he likes."

"Thanks dad. Seriously, thank you," he nodded as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "My dad said you could stay as long as you like.

"Thanks," Alois smiled lightly, looking up at Ciel from where he was sitting at the table, a small beg of ice pressed to his temple.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Aspirin? I know you really wan to sleep," he sighed.

"No," Alois replied, shaking his head. "I just want to rest. I feel like shit..."

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you where the guest room is," he nodded as he grabbed Alois's bag before leading the way up the stairs. "The toilet's down the hall and if you need anything my room is just across from the one you'll be in," he explained.

Alois nodded, looking down as he followed Ciel, his blonde hair falling in his face. "Thanks... I feel bad for this..."

"It's fine...don't even worry about it okay?" Ciel said. For now, their previous problems were on the back burner- no matter how awkward it got; this was a matter of life or death.

Alois nodded as he followed him into the spare room, a smile curling at his lips slightly. "I like this, it's nice. I'll try to be out of here as soon as possible,"

"It's no hurry...you're welcome to stay as long as you need too," he said, "Night."

"Good night," the blonde replied, taking his bag from Ciel and closing the door behind him before leaning against it and sliding to the floor.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he picked it up; it was Sarah calling him back. "Hello?" he sniffed quietly.

"Alois, hey sorry, I was out and my phone was home on charge, are you okay?" she asked, hearing the crack in his voice.

"I'm at Ciel's house...in his guest room," he mumbled. "My stepdad...he beat the shit out of me, Sarah."

"God Alois..." she breathed. "I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there for you... Are you alright? How bad are you hurt?"

"Pretty bruised up...have a split lip. Think I might have a few cracked ribs," he whispered, wiping tears away with his shirtsleeve. "It hasn't been this bad since he found out I was gay..."

"Alois, do you want me to come get you?" Sarah asked. "I'm not sure being there is going to be good for you either."

"No...It's fine for now. All I want to do is sleep. I texted him and he came and picked me up and his dad is apparently talking to his lawyer tomorrow morning. That must mean he sorta of cares right? He said I could stay as long as I wanted..." he sniffed.

"Maybe, or maybe he just isn't totally heartless," Sarah sighed. "Just be safe. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Love you," he said softly, letting out a shaky breath.

"I love you too hun," she replied, making a kissy sound over the line before it went dead.

Alois sighed heavily as he gingerly raised himself to his feet; wincing as pain shot through his chest. He shuffled over to the bed and practically collapsed. He managed to kick his shoes off, but pulling back the blankets and settling in was another story.

About half way through the night, he sat straight up, a cold sweat clinging to his shaking body as a scream escaped his lips. He had tried to stop it, but he hadn't realized it was all a dream before it was too late.

Ciel came running into the room with wide eyes. "Are you alright? What's going on?" he asked.

"I...I'm sorry," he sniffed; wiping away tears he hadn't even realized were falling. "I just... It was a dream..."

"Oh, alright. It's okay," he sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just... he was going to kill me..." the blonde mumbled. "He probably would if he got half the chance now..."

"Which is exactly why you're staying somewhere safe," Ciel replied. "Conflicts aside, I do care about you Alois- Care if you're safe."

"Good to know I at least matter a little," he murmured, leaning into the navy haired boy and resting his head on his shoulder, more for comfort than flirtation.

"You matter more than a little. You're Alois fucking Trancy- you're a badass who doesn't care what others think. I wish I was half as brave," he said.

"What do you mean brave?" he scoffed lightly. "I'm a coward Ciel, and I am always worried what people will think. I just act like I don't so it doesn't hurt so much when they hate me."

"No one hates you Alois...well no one except for your step dad, but you know what- screw him," Ciel said with a nod.

"I'd rather not," the blonde joked as he playfully scrunched his nose, trying to lighten the mood.

The navy haired boy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I never said literally. Although I think that might be the surprise of his life."

Alois laughed then grabbed at his side. "Ouch stop. Laughing isn't a good option right now."

"You really should have let me take you to the hospital," Ciel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why? So they can tell me what I already know?" he mused. "They can't do anything for a broken rib except give me pain killers."

"I think I might have some...if you want any. Wrapping up your chest might not be a bad idea either," he suggested.

Alois thought about it and nodded. "I suppose you're right, and then the pain pill may knock me out and keep me from dreaming."

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and take off your shirt," Ciel said as he got up and left the room.

Alois nodded, doing as he was told, though he felt a bit self-conscious about the bruises and welts on his skin.

A few minutes later, Ciel came back with a first aid kit and a bottle of pills. He sighed heavily when he saw the extent of Alois's injuries. "This isn't right. You're stepfather's a bastard who doesn't know his son is great," he muttered.

Alois smirked, looking up at Ciel with the same crystal eyes that had seduced him the night before. "I'm many things Ciel Phantomhive, but I'm not sure great is one of them."

"You are though Alois," he mumbled as he carefully began to wrap the heavy cotton gauze around the boy's ribs. "And...and you were right...about what you said at the theatre..."

"No... I was just being a jerk because I was hurt, and when I'm hurt I lash out," he sighed. "You're too good for Lizzy to be honest."

"No...It's the other way around. She's so sweet and she deserves better. That isn't all you were right about though Alois..." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his heart beginning to race a bit.

"Y-You were right about me wanting something new...something different," he stammered, not looking up.

Alois swallowed hard, wondering if he had heard him right. "You... you mean that?" he asked, terrified that this was some cruel joke.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since last night," he whispered. "It's just...I don't know what this means. I can't break up with Lizzy...I can't just break her heart like that and I'm attracted to her...and I looked at our relationship and I really do love her. The problem is now after last night, I...I'm attracted to you too..." he breathed.

"Then don't tell her..." Alois whispered, leaning in closer to Ciel. "What Lizzy doesn't know can't hurt her, right?"

"I...I feel bad though. I've never cheated on her," Ciel replied. He couldn't help but lean closer too...it was the eyes.

"Well, you did it last night. You know what they say," the boy smirked. "There's a first time for everything." In a way Alois felt bad for Lizzy, but he had wanted Ciel for so long... he didn't want to let him slip through his fingers.

"Y-Yeah...suppose they do say that," he gulped, leaning in a bit closer so their lips were almost touching. Ciel's head was in the midst of a civil war. He loved Lizzy- wanted to keep her for as long as she'd allow him, but on the other side, Alois was right here and so _alluring_.

Alois didn't hesitate in closing the tiny gap between them, kissing Ciel squarely on the moth, despite the pain that shot through his own lip. The pain didn't matter, only Ciel.

Ciel's eyes slipped closed his the memory of Alois's velvety lips once again became reality. He was slow and deliberate this time. The night before had been a drunken blur. This more of a comfort and a confirmation of desire.

Alois smiled into the kiss, running his tongue over Ciel's bottom lip sensually before nipping at it lightly. "You're quite a kisser," he breathed.

"Had quite a bit of practice," he smirked, leaning in again and deepening the kiss as he gently laid Alois down on his back.

The blonde expected the movement to hurt, but it didn't nearly as much as he thought it would as he kissed back hungrily. "M..maybe you should lock the door..." he muttered. "Wouldn't want your dad coming in."

"R-Right...good idea," Ciel nodded as he clambered off the bed and locked the door. He walked back over and immediately began his gentle yet fierce assault on Alois's lips.

"You seem a bit more compliant than last night," the other boy smirked as he lifted Ciel's shirt over his head and flung it across the room.

"My head's clear," re replied. "Are you sure this is alright in your condition?"

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Alois grinned. "I waited a long time for you Ciel, I won't let a bit of pain stop me now."

"I...I've never done this...with a guy I mean. The only person I've been with is Lizzy," he mumbled. Thoughts of his girlfriend filled his mind, but he shook them away.

"I can guide you," the blonde smiled, sensing Ciel's nervousness. He placed his hands to his chest and leaned up slightly, trying not to wince as he placed kisses and nips on Ciel's neck.

Ciel groaned softly as he let his fingers trace softly over Alois's stomach before resting on his narrow hips. This felt right...this felt good; yet this felt so wrong and that almost made it better.

The blonde kissed across Ciel's chest and looped his fingers into the waistband of his night pants. As he tugged them down a wicked grin came over his face. "You naughty boy Ciel," he smirked. "Where are your boxers young man?"

"Don't wear any to bed," he murmured; shivering slightly as the cool air hit his bare skin.

"Cheeky," he chuckled before running his fingertips lightly over Ciel's length, then abruptly pulling his hand away. If there was one thing Alois would admit to being, it was a tease.

He bucked and whined a bit as he hovered over him; his arms supporting his weight. "Tease," he muttered as he attempted to move closer.

"You like it," he grinned, replacing his hand on the navy haired boy. "Did you like what I did for you last night?" he smirked.

Ciel nodded, his mouth having run dry. "You were really good at it," he managed to rasp out as he looked down at him.

"Would you like me to continue?" Alois questioned, licking a line up the center of his chest.

"Oh God yes," he groaned; a gurgling sound forming in the back of his throat.

Alois flipped them over so Ciel was on his back and he kissed his way down his chest and stomach before taking him into his mouth once more, doing better than the night before since no alcohol hindered his skilled lips.

Ciel's eyes screwed shut and his hips lifted off the bed. His hands tugged slightly on the blonde hair that was bobbing between his legs.

Alois heard a moan escape the boy that was writhing under him and he leaned back up, releasing him with a grin.

"Ugggh why'd you stop? That feels amazing," he groaned in exasperation.

"Maybe I just like to see you squirm," he smirked, licking up him before taking him back into his mouth. He continued this for a while, this time not relenting. If Ciel didn't want him to stop, he wouldn't.

Ciel tried to keep his groaning and swearing as quite as possible. He was grateful for not the first time that his parent's room was on the other side of the house. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he muttered, his breathing harsh.

At his words Alois sped up, gripping Ciel's hips tighter in his hands as he dug his nails in slightly.

He couldn't take it any longer. A few minutes later, Ceil crashed over the edge with a long groan; his eyes clenched tight.

Alois didn't let go until he was sure the boy was down off his high and he grinned up at him, licking his lips lightly, almost playfully. "I'm assuming that's something Lizzy doesn't do for you," he smirked.

"Once in a blue moon, but never like that," he panted, pushing his hair away from his sticky forehead.

"I'm glad I can be of service then," he stated, crawling a bit painfully up his body to lay his head on his heaving chest.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Ciel asked softly as he let his fingers card through Alois's hair. He'd picked up the habit from Lizzy.

"Do you want the honest answer, or the one that makes me sound cool?" he chuckled, snuggling a bit closer. He felt safe in Ciel's arms.

"Whichever you prefer," he chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Well, the answer I preferred, is I've had practice," he smirked, mimicking Ciel from earlier. "The honest answer is from watching porn. Not to mention just tidbits that Sarah tells me."

"I'd say you're definitely a visual learner because that was brilliant," he grinned cheekily. "Sarah hates me now, doesn't she?"

"A bit, but what does it matter?" he asked, glancing up at him. "She just hated knowing I was hurt. I can tell her to cool her jets."

"And she won't tell Lizzy what's going on? Because frankly, if I can have you both, I'd be a happy man," he grinned.

Alois felt a tinge of pain at his words, but ignored it quickly. "She won't. I know that much," he sighed. He had hoped Ciel would choose him, but he couldn't complain. He'd rather have him like this than not at all. "What will Lizzy think with me staying here though?"

"She'll think it's sweet that I'm letting you stay here and shouldn't suspect a thing. I still feel like a dick for going behind her back though. You don't think she'd be open for a relationship like this do you?" he mumbled.

"You mean where her newly bisexual boyfriend decides to have a girlfriend and a boyfriend?" he laughed lightly. "No, somehow I don't see Lizzy as the type."

"It was worth a shot," he sighed. "I can dream." Ciel leaned over and gave him a small kiss. It felt weird, but good; like that hollow feeling in his chest was ebbing.

Alois smiled up at him, his own body wanting even so much as a light touch, but he knew that would come with time. He didn't want to rush his new lover.

"You should get some rest...it's been quite a night you know," Ciel smiled.

Alois nodded, kissing him lightly one last time. "Can I still have that pain pill?"

"Yeah, of course you can," he replied as he sat up and handed him the bottle. "One should do," he instructed.

The blonde got up and trudged into the bathroom as Ciel got dressed. "Hey Alois..." the navy haired boy stated softly.

"Yeah?" he called, peaking his head out.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," he breathed before walking out into the hall and back to his room.

"Thank you for saving me," Alois whispered, knowing that Ciel couldn't hear him.

The next morning Ciel awoke a bit later than normal since he had been up so late and stretched, thankful that they still had a day before going back to school. He glanced at his phone to see three missed calls from Lizzy and sighed.

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Hey, sorry I missed your calls," he said when she picked up.

"I was worried about you after yesterday and you never picked up last night either..." she stated a bit frustrated. "What's going on love?"

"Alois is staying at my house," he mumbled, running a hand down his face. The events of the night before ran through his head at full speed; he felt guilty.

"What? Why?" Lizzy asked, her own words at the dance a few nights ago ringing through her head.

"I'm not sure if he wants me to say..." Ciel sighed.

"Okay..." she mumbled. "Do you want to go out today? Or you could come over and watch movies," she grinned into the phone. "Mum and dad are out for the day. I could have you all to myself."

"Yeah...that sounds nice," he nodded. "I should check with Alois to make sure it's alright. He had a hard night..."

His girlfriend sighed lightly, feeling jealousy ball up in her chest. "Okay. Do what you need to do and call me back."

"Yeah, will do," Ciel said, "Talk to you soon."

"I love you," she stated hopefully into the phone, feeling her insecurities eat at her.

"You too babe," he said before hanging up. Ciel sat up and ran a hand down his face. "How the hell is this going to work..." he mumbled to himself.

"You're going to get a lot better at lying," Alois voice came from the doorway. He looked up to see the petite boy leaning on the doorframe.

"What if she finds out...what if she catches on?" he asked, panic in his eyes.

"How would she?" Alois questioned. "You aren't saying anything, and I'm certainly not... so I think it's safe to say you're fine. Now go have a good time with her."

"How long were you standing there?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long enough," the blonde replied. "You're cute when you sleep."

"You watched me sleep...charming," he chuckled. "How are you this morning? How's the pain?"

"A bit better," he mused. "I had only just walked up right before you woke up. I was going to say good morning, but then you called Lizzy."

"I had three missed calls from her," he explained with a sigh.

"Just go on," Alois stated again. "I'll go see Sarah and chill with her."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he got up and walked over to him.

"I promise," he grinned. "I have a lot to tell her anyway."

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about us..." he said quickly, reaching for his arm.

"It's just Sarah, but I won't if you don't feel comfortable with it," he promised, leaning into his touch.

"Just...not yet. Alright?" He whispered.

"Alright," Alois nodded, promising he wouldn't. "I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you," he sighed, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Your dad left a bit ago," he said, "He's a nice man really. I had some coffee with him this morning."

"Yeah, he's pretty great. Mum comes home this evening," Ciel said as he pulled away to change.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely to meet her as well," Alois smiled as he eyed him, slipping out of his clothes.

"Enjoying the view?" He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Perhaps," he chuckled, stepping forward and kissing him once before giving him a wink. "I'm going to go change too."

"You tease," Ciel smirked as be watched him leave the room.

Once he was changed, Alois said goodbye to Ciel and they parted ways, knowing that they both now held a very scandalous secret.

Ciel drove to Lizzy's house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

"Hey love," she smiled widely as she opened the door, wrapping him in a hug. "I was worried I had upset you."

"No, you've done nothing wrong," he whispered into her hair. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

She leaned up and kissed him, grabbing his hand as she led him inside. "So, a movie?" she questioned, or should we skip that bit?"

"Let's start with a movie," he chuckled, following her inside and shutting the door.

"I suppose we can do that," she chuckled, walking over to a large shelf filled with dvds. "Pick any one you like."

He picked some random old movie and popped it into the dvd player before settling back on the couch. "Where'd you say your parents were?" he mumbled.

"They're gone for the day," she smiled, pulling her long blonde air into a ponytail as she assessed him with emerald green eyes. "They went to Auntie Loraine's for the day."

"So in Brighton," he smirked, "Brilliant."

"Oh?" She grinned, leaning into him. "Why is that?"

"Cause it means it's just the two of us," he chuckled, kissing her forehead and clicking play on the remote.

Lizzy laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, a smile on her face as the movie started. She had been foolish to think something was wrong.

As they watched the movie, Lizzy's hand gently caressed Ciel's leg; moving higher and higher as she went.

"What do you think you're doing Elizabeth?" Ciel teased.

"Nothing," she smirked, "What do you think you're doing calling me by my full name?"

"I'm your boyfriend, I can call you anything I like," he grinned, leaning in and kissing her.

"Oh is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a cheeky grin.

"Of course it is," he smirked, pulling her a bit closer.

"So then what would you like the call me?" Lizzy grinned, tilting her head to the side.

"Mine," Ciel grinned, popping open the first few buttons of her shirt. He kissed her neck, leaving a trail til he pulled her shirt down to her collarbone and his breath caught in his throat. "Lizzy... What the hell?" He breathed as he looked at the purple, bruise looking mark.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, having forgot about the bruise.

"I guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets," he muttered as he hopped up off the couch, his hands balled onto angry fists. He wasn't only mad at her though, he was mad at himself as well. "At least tell me who..."

"I...I," she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Baby, please don't be mad. I-I was drunk and upset and please don't leave me."

"Who Lizzy," he demanded, not meeting her gaze.

"Stephen Rogers," she whispered. "It was Friday...I told the cab driver to drop me off a block from my house. Stephen was walking home too and he tried to comfort me and one thing led to another and yeah..." By now, she was sobbing.

Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't been very upfront with you either Lizzy... " he muttered.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she sniffed, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"I remember what happened at the party that night..." He sighed. "I cheated on you with Alois Trancy... And I did it again last night."

"W-What?" she squeaked, her heart aching. "I don't understand. Ciel, how did this happen?"

"I don't know..." He muttered. "I would like to just blame the alcohol... But I can't. I wanted it. And last night I was completely sober. Maybe... If we both feel pushed into others arms, we aren't as strong as we thought."

"You wanted to cheat on me?" she sobbed, "And with...with him!? Since when are you gay Ciel?"

"I didn't mean it that way... I just meant that I wanted...something new. Neither of us have ever been with anyone else. Don't you ever wonder?" He asked. "And I'm not gay... I'm curious... Bi maybe... At most..."

"Lizzy no..." He sighed. "Look, maybe I should just go... I didn't want today to turn out like this."

"P-Please don't leave," she whispered, sinking to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks again. "Please don't leave me...I love you so much."

"What do you want me to say Lizzy?" He breathed, sitting next to her on the ground. "I love you too, but you deserve better. You deserve something new."

"I don't want something new. I want you Ciel. I-I can forgive you for cheating on me if you're truly sorry. If you need to experiment then go do it, just please don't leave me," she rambled, curling into his chest.

Ciel looked at her, his eyes wide. "What? Why would you be okay with that?"

"Because you're the love of my life Ciel Phantomhive. I've known it since the moment I met you. Just because you need to venture out doesn't mean I want to let you go," she whispered.

"I can't do that to you," he sighed, his voice cracking as his heart ached, but the saddest thing was, he realized it didn't ache because of his words. It ached at the pain he knew he was causing Lizzy. "It wouldn't be fair of me."

"Please don't, please don't leave me," she kept repeating as she cried. "I love you...I love you...I love you..."

"I just... I need time Lizzy," he sighed. "I can't do this right now."

Ciel gently kissed the top of her head before he got up and silently walked away, grabbing his jacket, and leaving. In the background, the TV was rolling the end credits.

Alois stood on the steps to Sarah's knocking on her front door. He still looked beat to hell, though he still wore a smile.

A few seconds later, Sarah threw the door open and pulled him inside. "Tell me everything," she said as they went up to her room.

"What is there to tell?" he asked, looking down as he tried to remind himself he couldn't tell her no matter what she asked. "My step dad is a dick... that's all there is to know."

"I know that. I meant Ciel. You spent the night at his house. What happened?" she said quickly as she sat down on her bed.

"Nothing," he replied. "He asked his dad if I could stay for awhile and he said yes, so Ciel set me up in the guest room... that's all..."

"That's all? Seriously? I'm disappointed," Sarah pouted.

Alois was surprised she believed him and he looked at her a bit guilty. "Y..yeah," he nodded. "I mean...he is with Lizzy after all."

"I know...I was just sort of secretly hoping you'd finally found someone," she replied.

"I'll find the right someone when I'm meant to," he sighed, thinking of Ciel's words. 'If I could have you both I'd be a happy man...'

"I know love, I just want you to be happy," she said. "Cause I'm happy and I want the same for you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "It may still be Ciel, just not the right time... you know?" As he spoke his phone started going off in his pocket.

"Go ahead and get it. I'll go make us some tea," Sarah smiled. Alois nodded and took out his phone.

"Alois?" Ciel sniffed as he picked up the phone. "I guess you can tell Sarah if you want."

"Why? What's going on? You seem upset," Alois replied.

"Yeah... funny thing about cheating. I don't know what hurts more, cheating or being cheated on... because I just found out I was on both ends at once," he choked, starting his car.

"Wait, what? Lizzy cheated on you? Shit, I didn't see that coming," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Did you break up?" Alois asked, "Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"I'm honestly not sure," he sighed. "I just told her I needed time." In the briefest of moments Ciel looked away from the road to wipe his eyes. In the next moment, all Alois could hear was the screeching of tires.

"Ciel?" Alois breathed, voice shaky. There was no reply. "Ciel!?"

"I..I'm here..." he whispered, his breathing heavy. "I... I can't get out, my door won't open!" he panicked.

"Where are you? I'm calling the police," he said quickly, reaching for a pen.

"I'm on South Terrace," he coughed, smoke pouring from his car. "I had just left Lizzy's"

"Okay. Don't worry, they're going to be there in minutes. I'm going to call you back as soon as I got off the phone with them okay?" he said.

Ciel let out a breathless affirmation and hung up, leaning his head back in his seat.

Alois quickly dialed and told the police where Ciel was before he grabbed his jacket and raised down the stairs. "Sarah, I've got to go. I'll call you later!" he called as he ran out the door and quickly rang Lizzy. He knew he was the last person she would want to talk to, but she had to know what was going on.

"Hello," she answered, not having looked at her caller id through her tears.

"Lizzy, it's Alois Trancy. Look I know you probably hate me and never want to see me again, but Ciel's been in a car accident. I just called the police and an ambulance is on the way. He's on South Terrace," he rushed out as he ran down the street.

"I'll be there in give minutes!" She exclaimed, her sorrow giving way to fear.

Alois hung up and continued running. As he did, he called Ciel back like he said he would. "The fire department and an ambulance are the way," he said when he heard the line silently pick up.

The navy haired boy made a small noise that resembled a moan as he felt sticky fluid running down his face.

"I'm almost there Ciel. Hang on, alright? You're going to be okay," he reassured as he picked up the pace.

In the background Alois could hear Lizzy crying as she approached the car and began knocking on the window, trying to get Ciel to respond, but there was nothing but silence. The other car had long since sped off, lord only knew where.

Alois hung up the phone and sprinted full speed towards the accident. Not far away, he could hear sirens getting closer. Finally, he rounded the corner and saw the scene. Ciel's car was totaled and Lizzy with talking to him through the small crack in the passenger side window.

"He isn't moving!" She exclaimed, her body shaking. "I wasn't strong enough to break out the window and I'm afraid to move him, but the car is smoking!"

"The ambulance is almost here. Don't worry," Alois called as he ran up to her side. When he peeked into the car and saw Ciel's unmoving body, he thought he would sick.

Time seemed to slow down once the ambulance showed up and they watched him get cut out of the car. "Go with him in the ambulance in case he wakes up. He shouldn't be alone." Lizzy offered. "I need to call his dad. I'll meet you there."

"You're his girlfriend, you should go with him," Alois replied shakily. You can call his dad from inside. "If one of you is coming, you need to decide now," a paramedic said quickly. "Alois go," Lizzy nodded as she pulled out her phone and dually Ciel's father.

The blonde jumped into the ambulance and took Ciel's hand in his. "Is he okay? Will he be alright?" Alois asked ad he wiped some of the blood from Ciel's face.

"He's not breathing very well. Probably has a collapsed lung. We won't know more until we get to the hospital," the paramedic replied as he put an oxygen mask on Ciel.

Alois' eyes filled with tears as he held Ciel's hand tightly. "Don't you dare die on me Ciel! Don't you dare leave me alone!" He cried.

"Is he your boyfriend?" a female paramedic asked softly as she set up an IV.

"I'm not sure," he sniffed honestly. "It's a bit complicated...but I know I love him. I have for years."

"What's your name sweetheart?" she asked. "Alois," he mumbled, looking down. "We're going to everything we can to save him, alright Alois? You're not going to be alone," she smiled. "You have to be brave for Ciel though alright?"

He nodded, wiping away his tears as he looked up at her. "Thank you." He muttered. He couldn't help feeling like the accident was his fault. Maybe if he hadn't picked up the phone, then Ciel would have been able to swerve sooner.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and Ciel was rushed into the ER while Alois was forced into the waiting room.

Not long after, Lizzy arrived with Vincent, both of them rushing in. "No word yet," Alois informed them. "They think he has a collapsed lung."

"I need to go call Rachel," Vincent mumbled, referring to his wife.

Alois and Lizzy nodded, watching him as he walked out. "I'm sorry," Alois muttered, not looking at her.

"No you're not," she whispered, wiping a tear away.

"Why would you think I'm not?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Ciel told me everything. You've been in love with him for years," she sniffed.

"So?" He huffed. "I have loved him, but that doesn't make me heartless. I still hate that this hurt you, but it isn't like you're perfect either apparently."

"He told you?" she bit, staring daggers into his eyes. "Bet he didn't tell you that I was drunk though? Drunk and upset and it didn't go nearly as far as the two of you!"

"He didn't have time to tell me before he nearly got smashed the fuck to bits so you just need to stop! We are here for him Elizabeth, not to argue," he growled lowly, not willing to fight with her right now.

Lizzy didn't say anything else. She walked to the other side of the waiting room and waited for Vincent to get back with any news.

After a bit, one of the nurses cane out and told the three of them that Ciel was stable, but still in critical condition.

Vincent was able to see him, but that was all until his mother got there. "How is he?" Lizzy asked him when he came back out and sat next to her.

"In and out. They're keeping him fairly sedated though," he replied. "Thank you both for being here for him "

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Lizzy whispered. "Yeah, same here," Alois agreed.

"Alois, I spoke with my lawyer for you today," Vincent stated. "He'd be happy too represent you."

"Great. That's great," he nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can," he smiled, patting Alois' shoulder lightly. Lizzy huffed, wondering if he would feel the same if he knew Alois had seduced his son.

"When can I see him?" she asked softly after a moment. "I know it's only family right now, but I'm his girlfriend after all."

Alois shot her a look of jealously, though he knew she was right. "Just let me ask and see if they won't let you back," Vincent smiled, touching her arm lovingly. Lizzy was like a daughter to him already.

"Thanks Mr. Phantomhive," she nodded thankfully before he walked away.

Alois crossed his arms, not looking at the girl as he let out a sigh. "I do feel bad Lizzy. I know how you feel about him, but how am I to help it if I feel the same?"

"You can't help it. You could however not have seduced him," she countered.

"I wasn't going to lie down and never try," he sighed.

"Yeah well we'll see who he chooses," she whispered.

After a few days, they finally moved Ciel to a normal room and he was stable so other visitors were finally permitted.

Lizzy was sitting with him when he finally woke up. "Lizzy?" he rasped. "Ciel? Hi baby, hi. I'm here," she said, stroking his forehead.

"I... heard you reading to me," he smiled, talking about the night before. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days," she replied softly. You got in a wreck...after we fought."

"I... I remember. I was crying and talking to Alois," he breathed. "Is he here?"

"He was. Has been," she whispered. "Went back to go sleep."

A small smile crossed Ciel's lips, but it faded just as quickly. "I'm sorry I upset you," he sighed.

"I'm just happy you're alive right now," she replied softly.

"Me too," he chuckled, though his body was sore. "Dad is going to kill me over the car..."

"He and your mum don't care about the car right now love," she sighed.

"It was brand new..." he muttered. "How are you? I'm sure you've not been all too happy."

"Worried...upset...grateful your alive," she whispered, wiping a tear away.

"You should get some sleep to," he sighed, not wanting to admit that Alois was the first thing he thought of when he opened his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you though," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I don't want you to be alone."

"It's okay," he smiled lightly. "Where are mum and dad?"

"Your dad's still at work. I think your mum went to the cafeteria," Lizzy said.

"Then I'll be fine," he repeated again. "Just go get some rest. I can tell you've been up a few days."

"Promise you'll be okay?" she whispered.

"I promise," he nodded, kissing the back of her hand. "Please go rest. I swear I'm okay."

"Okay," she sighed, getting up and kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"You too," he sighed, closing his eyes. He wasn't lying. He did love her. He always did.

"I'll be back," she whispered, "I promise."

Ciel nodded and made sure she was gone before he picked up the hospital phone and called Alois.

"Hello?" Alois answered. He didn't recognize the number.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Ciel breathed, his chest feeling like it was on fire.

"Like I was trampled by a ton of horses," he coughed.

"Well a car wreck can have that effect on people," he chuckled dryly. "Your car was totaled by the way. It wasn't your fault though so the insurance company is paying for a new car."

"Good. I wish Lizzy would have told me that," he muttered. "She just left."

"She probably had other things on her mind. Plus the only reason I know is because I overheard your dad on the phone," he mumbled.

"No, get some rest sleepyhead," Ciel grinned. "I'll see you soon enough."

"Okay," he smiled, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Okay," he smiled, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too," he breathed. "I think it made me realize some things." As he spoke, his mum walked into the room and he gave her a smile. "I'll talk to you soon Alois, mum just came in."

"Alright. Rest up," he said before hanging up. "Hi sweetheart," his mother smiled, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"So is everyone else apparently," he smiled lightly. "Sorry to scare you and dad."

"It's alright honey;" she cooed softly as she sat down on his bed and pulled him to her.

"Can I ask you something mum?" He asked hesitantly. He and his mother had always been close.

"Of course sweetheart," she replied, stroking his hair softly like she had when he was younger.

"Do you think Lizzy and I are meant to be together?" He questioned.

Rachel was surprised by the question, but answered honestly. "I think that you both love each other very much. You've been together four years. You know your father and I treat her and love her as if she was a member of the family already. I think you two would have a lovely life together some day. But sweetheart, you've never been with anyone else. Never gone and smelled the roses. And that's perfectly fine. I just worry about you missing out."

Ciel stayed quiet for a moment, thoughtful of his mother's words. "What if I said I wanted to try something new? Though it was a bit unconventional... You know... Out of character for me?"

"Then I'd support you in whatever decision you decided to make love," she smiled, kissing his forehead. "What's brought all this on? Are you thinking of breaking up with Lizzy?"

"Well... We both hurt each other in ways that neither of us are proud of," he admitted, "and I just... It made me think that maybe it would be best for us to venture away from each other. If we're meant to be, we'll come back together... Right?"

"I believe so, yes. If you think it's right, you should take a break and explore your options," she nodded.

"I don't know," he sighed, closing his eyes as she kept playing with his hair. "I'm not too sure how you and dad would feel about my other options..."

"Ciel sweetie, you know we love you unconditionally. No matter who you choose to love," she replied.

"I know you say that," he sighed. "Dad is a different story. He might not be too pleased."

"I can handle your father. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me who it is you fancy," she smirked.

Ciel looked up at her, his face covered in a deep blush. "I'm sure you've met Alois by now..."

"Oh...that's who you fancy," Rachel breathed. "I didn't know you felt that way towards boys."

"Yeah... Me either..." He blushed even deeper. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I...I just hate hiding things from you."

"No, sweetheart I'm glad you told me. You shouldn't feel ashamed about liking someone. He seems like a nice boy. He called the police to save you," she cooed.

"He also ran all the way from Tenth Street," he commented. "He really is sweet. I assume dad told you why he's staying at the house."

"Yes he did, poor boy," she sighed. "Do you want me to tell your father about this or do you want to?"

"I...I can..." He muttered, hating feeling like a small, frightened child. He was never afraid...

"It's going to be alright sweetheart. I promise," she whispered, kissing his temple.

He nodded, leaning against his mother and fell asleep listening to her heartbeat.

"Ciel...Ciel..." Alois whispered next to him in a vain attempt to wake him.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, his eyes cracking open as a smile played at his lips at the sight of the blonde. "Hey."

"Hi," he smiled, leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.

"How long have you been in?" He asked, shifting painfully into a sitting position.

"A couple hours," Alois sighed as he reached for Ciel's hand and laced their fingers together. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too... Well... Once I knew how long I was out," he chuckled. "You're starting to look a bit better now that I look like shit."

"You still look sexy as hell to me," the blonde grinned wickedly; anything to cheer him up.

Ciel chuckled a bit and clutched his chest. "Mum said they did surgery on my lungs..." He rasped.

"Yeah...one of them collapsed," he whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry Ciel..."

"What are you sorry for?" He grinned. "I was the one who looked away from the road."

"But you were on the phone with me," he mumbled, looking down. "If I hadn't picked up then you wouldn't have been distracted."

"Alois... I should have known better than to drive while I was upset," he stated softly, giving his hand a small squeeze. "I looked away from the road to wipe away a few tears."

"I still feel like it was my fault," he whispered, sniffing a bit.

Ciel reached up and cupped Alois' face in his hand. "I promise it wasn't. If it hadn't been for you being on the phone with me, I probably would have died because on one would have known I was there."

"I don't want to imagine a world where you're not in it," Alois said suddenly. "I...I love you Ciel...I have for a long time."

The navy haired boy squeezed his hand and gave him a smile, not quite ready to say those words, though he was beginning to believe them more and more. "Well, thanks to you, you don't have to think of one," replied. "I hope I can go home soon."

"I think you'll be able to. You're getting stronger. Soon you'll be ready for more teasing and pleasing," he grinned, shifting easily into his flirtatious behavior.

Ciel blushed a bit, but smirked at his words. "Maybe I'll be ready to try to do the same for you soon," he commented.

"Such promises," he purred, trailing his free hand up Ciel's thigh.

"This is not the time or place," he smirked, though he didn't stop him.

"No, put we're alone and the door is shut," Alois grinned. "We could at least do some heavy petting."

"I think you're simply insatiable," he smirked, glancing at the door. "You can't even wait until I come home?"

"Like I said...I miss you. Thinking about you while I use my hand isn't the same," he replied as he stood up and moved onto the bed.

Ciel's mouth hung slightly agape at Alois' words and he scooted over for him. "Oh really now? Aren't you naughty?"

"What can I say, you make me hot," he growled, leaning in closer.

Ciel pressed his lips to Alois' without hesitation as his fingers tangled into his hair, though he had to pull away sooner than he would have liked to catch his breath since his lungs were still weak.

"Don't strain yourself. Don't need you dying on me," Alois smirked as he kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine," he smirked, snuggling into his side. "I promise."

"Then let me tell you what I was thinking about last night," he purred. "I was thinking about you, completely naked and I was at your will and you screwed me until I couldn't walk."

Ciel turned a bright shade of red and let out a whimper as he placed a hand flat on Alois' chest, feeling the lean muscles that lay hidden under his shirt. "Oh? Is that something you think of often?"

"You have no idea," he murmured, "Sometimes it's the other way around too."

Ciel could feel himself becoming aroused at the blonde's words and he trailed his hand down over his stomach. "I...I'm not sure what to say..." He panted.

"Say what you feel...what you want to do," Alois replied. "There's no judgment here."

"I rather like both your ideas," he grinned, his hand resting warmly on the outside of Alois' pants.

The blonde raised his hips slightly at his touch and couldn't help the soft moan. "Yeah? What would you want to do first?" he breathed.

"I think first, I'd want to make you beg," he whispered, rubbing lightly through the denim.

"Oh yeah? What would you like me to beg for?" he mumbled, arching his hips more as his fist bunched in the sheets.

"For whatever you wanted from me," Ciel grinned, undoing the button of Alois' pants as his heart pounded against his ribcage. How could something feel so wrong and so right all at once?

Alois groaned slightly as Ciel slowly pulled down his zipper and reached his hand inside to seek out his hard length. "Right now I want you to fuck me," he mused cheekily.

"I think that still might be a bit much for my first attempt, don't you think?" He grinned. "Besides, I'm still healing."

Alois had only been kidding of course. He knew Ciel couldn't handle that much physical strain in his current situation. "What did you have in mind then?"

Ciel felt a bit light headed, but he took the other in his hand and leaned forward to kiss him, rubbing firmly as he went. "How about this? Is this a good start?"

Alois groaned as he nodded. "Yes...don't stop. That feels wonderful," he muttered, his eyes sliding shut.

Ciel continued as he peppered the blonde's face with kisses. Why had he thought of Alois when he first woke up? Why not his Lizzy?

Was it because he was the last person he spoke to before he passed out? The last familiar voice before the swarm of doctors and nurses? Or was it because he was new?

Maybe it was because he really did love him... Whatever the reason, he found himself wanting to please Alois. He wanted to make him feel like he did a few nights ago.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? You're really good at it," he muttered.

"Only to myself," he chuckled, turning onto his side to shield what they were doing in case anyone happened to open the door.

"Well you definitely know how to pleasure yourself then," he grinned wickedly.

Ciel nipped at his bottom lip, his hand tightening a bit around him to make the feeling even more intense. "Or maybe I just know how to pleasure you."

Alois shivered slightly at his words. "You're amazing you know. Really. I mean oh my god."

Ciel never ceased as they spoke, though this time he remained more quiet, listening to Alois' little moans and mews.

"Ciel...Ciel, I'm not going to last much longer," he breathed.

"Good," he grinned, picking up his pace a bit as he brought his lips down to meet the blonde's.

Alois groaned into Ciel's mouth. A few moments later, he lay spent and sticky as his lover kissed him.

"Maybe you should go into the washroom and clean up a bit," he smirked.

"Maybe I should clean you up first," he grinned as he took Ciel's hand and licked tentatively.

Ciel's breath caught in his throat and his voice hitched as a small moan escaped him. "Tease..."

"You can't get enough of it though," he purred, licking him clean before kissing him deeply.

Ciel kissed him back lustfully and smiled as he pulled away. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm gonna go clean up now gorgeous," he grinned as he crawled off the bed and shuffled towards the small ensuite.

Ciel leaned back into his pillows, feeling much more tired than he would admit. "Sooo... I told my mum about you..."

Alois' breath caught in his throat. "Y-You did?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Last night. She was okay with it actually. She said you seemed sweet."

"She's really nice," he replied as he walked back out; tucked away and clean.

"I'm glad you like her," Ciel smiled. "I haven't talked to my dad yet, but I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" he asked as he curled up next to Ciel.

"I'm just not sure how he'll take it," he muttered.

"I'll come with you when you tell him if you want," he said softly.

"It's okay... you don't have to, just in case it doesn't go so well," he sighed, tucking some of his hair behind his ear, only for it to fall again a moment later.

"Your dad's not a violent man...trust me, I know what that looks like. He loves you very much," Alois said as he pushed the hair back into place.

"I know, but what if he disowns me?" he whispered, his voice sad.

"While I highly doubt that will happen, you're mum will make sure you're taken care of...and so will I," he soothed.

Ciel nodded, leaning his head on Alois' shoulder before footsteps could be heard in the hallway.'

"Should I move?" Alois said quickly as the footsteps neared.

Ciel thought for a moment then nodded, though he knew it wasn't yet time for his father to be off work.

He hurried out of Ciel's arms and into the chair next to bed just as the handle on the door turned.

"Hello," Lizzy smiled as she walked in, though her smile deflated a tad as she saw Alois.

"Lizzy Bear," Ciel smiled back; teasing her with the affectionate nickname. For a moment, he forgot about his troubles.

Alois frowned slightly at the cute nickname, but gave her a smile. "How are you feeling love?" she asked, ignoring the blonde.

"Better than yesterday and the day before that," he replied. "Mum was here yesterday and Alois has been keeping me company today."

"Good," she nodded. "At least you haven't been alone. Everyone at school misses you."

"Believe it or not I miss school," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to be so behind..."

"I can help with some of it," Lizzy offered. "I may not be the smartest, but at least I can help catch up a bit, plus I'm sure the teachers will understand and help you out."

"Besides, I'm more than happy to tutor you," Alois chimed in.

"I don't think your input was asked for," Lizzy huffed, not even turning to look at him.

"No? I thought you explicitly said, 'Alois, please offer your assistance to Ciel. It would be very kind of you,'" he smirked.

Anger knotted in Lizzy's stomach and her green eyes narrowed as she turned to him. "Trust me, you've offered him enough already," she spat.

"Lizzy, please..." Ciel sighed, but when she continued, he raised his voice. "Elizabeth. That's enough." He wheezed and coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

She turned, her expression hurt as she realized she had caused him to hurt himself. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, though it was directed at Ciel, not Alois.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," he rasped.

"I won't apologize to him, I don't care what happens," she muttered.

Ciel sighed heavily and looked over at Alois. "Could you give us a moment please?" he asked softly.

Alois nodded, getting up from his chair quietly and making his way to the door.

"Lizzy, love...will you come sit with me," he mumbled once they were alone. "I need to talk to you."

Dread filled her stomach as she did as he asked, feeling a bit like a scolded child.

She sat down where Alois had been seated and took Ciel's hand lovingly. "What do you want to talk about?" she mumbled, looking down.

"You have to stop treating him like an enemy," he sighed. "If anything be mad at me. He was just going after what he wanted, just like you always have. I made the choice to go along with it."

"A-Are you still...going along with it?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied honestly, looking down.

"What does this mean for us then?" she sniffed; her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I...I don't know," he sighed. "I just...I love you Lizzy, I do. But... I just don't know if I'm _in_ love with you. I've never been with anyone else and I don't want too just settle and never know what I missed."

"I thought we were going to be together forever. I know that's dumb and cliché, but I honestly thought...still think you're the one," she whispered.

"I may still be... But I can't come back if you never let me go," he sniffed.

She wiped away a few tears and gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you Ciel Phantomhive...always have and always will," with that, she stood up gave him one last passionate kiss and left.

Ciel sighed, letting a few tears fall before wiping them away. He knew Alois was going to be back in soon and he didn't want him to see him cry.

Just as he thought, a few minutes later Alois cracked open the door. "You alright? I saw Lizzy leave...she seemed upset," he mumbled as he walked into the room

"I'm fine," he muttered. "It had to be done."

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to be alone?" he asked.

"Neither," he sighed, scooting back over and patting the bed next to him.

"Gotcha," Alois nodded as he walked back over and sat down. Ciel almost immediately curled into his side and the blonde wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Alois whispered, holding him tight. "I know it hurts."

"She wasn't just my girlfriend...she was my best friend," he mumbled, swallowing thickly. "In losing one I've lost the other."

Though Alois was glad that Ciel had chosen him, those words cut him deep as knives. "Why did you do it then?"

"Because I still want something new. I haven't smelled the roses," he whispered, using his mother's phrasing.

"I don't think you've lost her," the blonde commented. "She loves you too much to ever just walk away completely."

"Even still, that alone will take a long time. It doesn't matter though. I'm exploring myself with you," Ciel sighed.

Alois nodded, a knot forming in his stomach where butterflies continued to dance. "I still feel bad..."

"Please don't..." he whispered. "I'd been feeling like something was missing in my life for a while now...you just came along and helped me figure out what that something was."

Alois hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad I took a chance then."

A week and a half later, Ciel was finally released from the hospital. He was told to stay at home for a few days to reacclimatize himself before going back to school. He hadn't spoken to or seen Lizzy since they had broken up, though he knew she called his mother to ask how he was.

Ciel awoke, his head hurting slightly as he opened his eyes to the bright sun streaming in his window. He walked into his father's study to get some Tylenol and saw his father had not yet left for work. "Morning," he smiled, giving his dad a small wave.

"Morning kiddo," Vincent smiled as he set his coffee mug down. "How are you feeling?"

"Have a bit of a headache," he sighed. "Not too bad though. How are you? We haven't talked much in a few days. I know you've been busy."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Insurance and hospital forms plus helping Alois' case has put a lot on my plate on top of work," he sighed. "I'll be done soon though and we'll have some more time. Maybe we'll go to the lake and go fishing. We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he smiled. "How is Alois' case coming?"

"Quite well so far. Bruce seems to be building a strong case and I suspect Alois will be compensated well both with money and with his step father in prison."

"Good, the bastard deserves it," he muttered before looking up at his father with nervous sapphire blue eyes.

"Something on your mind son?" Vincent asked, noticing the look in Ciel's eyes.

"I just... I want to talk to you, but I'm not sure how you'll take what I have to say," he muttered.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," he replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I talked to mum, but she promised to let me tell you on my own," he stated, rubbing his neck. "You know I broke up with Lizzy..."

"Yes...your mother told me. Was rather shocked actually," he sighed. "What brought that on?"

"I just... I wanted to see what else there was out there," he admitted. "I've only ever been with Lizzy and I didn't want to settle down and never know."

"I suppose that makes sense. I honestly thought you two crazy kids would get married one day though. I hope you at least let her down gently," he said.

"As gently as possible," he sighed, his nerves getting even worse. "I...what would you do if I told you I wanted something REALLY new?"

"I suppose that depends on what you mean by really new. If it's drugs and alcohol and going off the deep end then I won't support you in that," he chuckled.

"No, no... Nothing like that," he laughed lightly. "I mean... What if the person that made me want to try something new was a guy?"

"Do you mean as in a friend or as in a _friend_," he asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to grasp what was going on with his son.

"I mean... A 'friend'" he replied in air quotations, his eyes cast down. "Please don't hate me..."

Vincent was silent for a few minutes as he thought things over. "I don't hate you Ciel- I never could. I'm your father and I love you unconditionally. I'm proud of you for having the courage to tell me about this. I hope you understand that I'm going to need some time to process this though. It's just a lot to take in all at once," he said thoughtfully.

"I understand," he nodded, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for not disowning me," he smiled lightly.

"Disown you? My only son, yet alone my only child? Not only would that be a bad business move, but I'd miss you," he smirked. "I've got to get to work now. I love you kiddo."

"Love you too dad," he replied, giving him a smile as he walked over to the cabinet and got down some medicine. "Have a good day."

"You too. Rest up alright?" he said. Ciel nodded and shuffled down the stairs to get something to eat and watch TV.

Later that afternoon, Alois came in with a folder tucked under his arm and his backpack flung over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Hey. Thank God you're home. I've been bored out of my mind!" Ciel groaned from his spot on the sofa.

"Well, I can think of a few things to relieve it," he smirked before handing him the folder. "Also, here. This is make up work from your teachers."

"Uggggh...there's so much of it," he pouted as he set the folder on the coffee table, "Guess that's what happens when you miss two and a half weeks of school."

"Yeah I guess, but I can help you with it," Alois smiled. "I'm pretty damn bright you know."

"You're pretty damn everything," Ciel smirked.

"You flatter me," the blonde smiled lightly. "I thought I was the flirt here."

"Well that doesn't mean I can flirt too," he grinned.

"I suppose not," he smirked deviously. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work and mum's visiting my nan," he replied.

"Oh?" He smiled, leaning on the back of the couch as he played with Ciel's hair. "Then that means I have you all to myself."

"It does indeed," Ciel purred contently as he leaned his head into Alois's hand.

"Good," the blonde smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him upside down.

Ciel chuckled and kissed him back. "Why don't you come around here where things are a bit easier," he suggested.

Alois held Ciel's face in his hands and smiled at him. "Because I thought it would be cute," he smirked before flipping over the back of the couch, landing next to Ciel.

"It was cute. Very Spiderman without the mask," he grinned, bumping his shoulder with his own.

"You're such a nerd," the blonde grinned as he settled into Ciel's side, enjoying being held.

"Oh I really am," he chuckled. "Now, what did you have in mind for the afternoon?"

"We could always finish what we keep starting," Alois smirked, walking two fingers up Ciel's chest playfully.

"There's an idea," Ciel grinned, leaning his head down to nip at Alois's fingers.

"Someone seems playful," Alois chuckled as he moved over so he was straddling the navy haired boy. "Funny to think that I've thought of this so many times, yet I never believed it would happen."

"I've been trapped in this house all day by myself- of course I'm playful," he smirked, placing his hands on Alois's hips. "So is this everything you've ever hoped it be?"

"I guess that remains to be seen, doesn't it?" he stated, kissing Ciel's lips before kissing along his jawline and down his neck.

Most of the motions were the same as they had been with Lizzy except there were less parts to play with; he actually found himself wishing Alois had breasts at one point. As they kissed and fondled however, he began to notice the differences.

Alois knew how to kiss and nip, and touch in ways that Lizzy didn't that he found often left him breathless, and he found that with ease he was able to do the same.

Alois yanked Ciel's t-shit over his head and gently traced the still pink scar on his chest. He leaned over and kissed it reverently before he continued to pepper kisses over his chest.

"M..maybe we should move to my room," Ciel breathed, not wanting anyone to come home and see them like this. Sure he had told them, but they didn't need any heart attacks.

"I can live with that," Alois smiled, giving him another kiss before he climbed off and grabbed his hand.

Ciel let him lead him to his room, quickly grabbing his shirt and taking it with them as he was pulled along. "Someone is in a hurry," he teased.

"We've been putting this off for a while and you're finally strong enough to get to the good stuff," he replied cheekily.

Ciel's cheeks flared red as Alois pulled him into his room. He wanted this badly, but he was terrified at the same time.

Alois laid down on his back and beckoned his lover with a crooked finger. "Get over here gorgeous," he smirked.

Ciel nodded, laying down with him and drawing him close as their lips met in a whirlwind of kisses and nips as he let his hands explore Alois's body, his shirt flying somewhere to the other side of the room.

He kissed a trail down the smooth, pale expanse of his chest and back up again before biting down on his collarbone and sucking an impressive mark into his skin.

Alois let out a groan at the bite and chuckled. "Hey now, wouldn't want to mark me up too much would you?" he smirked.

"No...just one to show you're mine," he grinned.

The blonde shivered slightly at his words, reveling in hearing them fall from his lips. He had waited so long to hear that.

They licked and nipped and kissed until neither of them could take it anymore. They both shed the rest of their clothing and sat on the bed. Ciel was so nervous...he'd never done this with a guy before.

"Are you alright?" Alois asked, pulling him closer and enveloping him in his arms.

"I'm just...nervous," he whispered, burying his face in Alois's chest.

"It's okay," he replied softly, rubbing his back. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, and as I said before. With me, there is never any judgment."

"I want this though...I want to do this. How does this work though? I mean I know how it works, but I mean who's going where?" he mumbled awkwardly.

Alois laughed, kissing his forehead. "What would you be more comfortable with to try first?"

"Probably with me taking charge. That's what I'm most used to," he replied softly.

"Mmmm good," Alois purred, nipping at his ear. "I think I'd like that best anyway."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, grinning a bit.

Alois nodded reaching down and stroking Ciel a few times, trying to get him more focused and back into the mood. He knew id he thought too much about it he may get too scared.

"Mmmm that feels nice," he grinned, moving his hips a bit. "There's condoms in the nightstand," he mumbled as he rocked back and forth.

Alois laughed, "Do you want to use one?" he asked. "They aren't necessary, but some people prefer to."

"Oh, right...habit," he replied. "Forget I mentioned anything. Do I need lube or anything or how does that work?"

"It would work if you had any, or I could just give you some proper lubrication," he grinned, shuffling down and taking him into his mouth.

"I like this much better," he groaned, letting his fingers tangle in the blonde's hair.

Alois worked him over a moment before letting go with a wet pop and leaning up to kiss the navy haired boy once more.

Alois laid back and bent his legs up. Ciel moved forehead and shifted his hips. "Okay...you ready?" he whispered.

Alois nodded, his breath in his throat. Honestly he was nervous too, but he had always wanted this so badly.

Ciel took a deep breath before he gently pushed his hips forward until they were both painting heavily with exertion.

Pain shot through Alois, body, but as he continued in, he tried to relax and it slowly became a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Ciel whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mhmmm," he nodded, writhing lightly beneath him.

He leaned down and kissed him deeply before he continued; giving him time to adjust before he continued pushing.

He moaned into Ciel's lips once the pain started melting away and he began meeting his slow thrusts by rolling his hips. "Better than expected..." he breathed, answering his earlier question.

"What's better than expected?" Ciel groaned as he bottomed out and lay on top of him chest to chest.

"This..." Alois panted. "It's better than what I had always thought about."

"Good," he replied as he slowly began to pull out; making shallow thrusts back and forth as he did.

Alois couldn't help the moans that escaped his throat as he met his thrusts, glad no one was home. "Do you like it too?"

"Yeah, a lot. You're so tight," he muttered, his panting more labored than it probably would be if he wasn't still in recovery.

"Let me know if you need to slow down" Alois offered, worrying about his lover. "I don't need to try to explain this one to your parents if you end back up in the hospital," he teased.

"How about you go for awhile then?" he suggested as he flipped them over and Alois was sitting on his lap.

"I can do that," he grinned before setting a fairly steady pace.

The room was filled with the sounds and smells of sex. Ciel reached up and wrapped his hand around Alois' length and timed his movements to his thrusts.

It was enough to make the blonde go rigid as he tried his best to keep the pace as he bit his lip to keep from moaning to hard. "I... I don't think I'll last long if you keep that up," he muttered.

"Good cause I'm not gonna last much longer either," he panted. "I've usually got a bit more stamina than this."

"Well, you're not fully healed yet, plus this is a bit different than you're used to," he smirked.

"Good different," he affirmed as he tightened his grip and tried to meet his hips with Alois'.

It didn't take much more before Alois let out a loud groan and his body went taught as he released, his breathing ragged.

Ciel flipped them over once again and thrusted a few more times before he let out a choked cry and spilled into Alois. He collapsed on top of him panting and sated.

Alois couldn't help the elated giggle that he let out as he turned and glanced at Ciel. He felt like a goof for it, but he didn't care at the moment.

"What's so funny?" he chuckled as he looked at him. "You know that's the last thing a guy wants to hear after sex right?"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't you," he chuckled, trying not to laugh any more. "I'm just really happy."

"Well that's good on both accounts then," he smirked, giving him a kiss before he eased out of him.

Alois felt a bit of pain, but it wasn't terrible until he rolled over and tried to stand.

"Maybe you should just take it easy," Ciel grinned as he pulled him back onto the bed. "Besides...maybe I want to cuddle."

Alois smiled and curled into him. "I was coming back," he chuckled. "I just wanted to clean off a bit."

"L-let me," he whispered as he moved down the bed and tentatively brought his lips to Alois' length. "I want to clean you off..."

The blonde looked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected two big steps in a single day, but he wouldn't argue.

"I might not be very good..." he mumbled before he licked gently.

Alois let out a whimper but tried to steady himself. "It's okay. I don't expect perfection on the first try," he smirked.

"Cheeky," Ciel said with a role of his eyes as he got a little braver and began to mimic what he'd seen Lizzy and Alois do to him.

The blonde groaned and ran his fingers through his dark hair, trying not to move his hips too much as he didn't want to make things harder since it was his first go.

Ciel loved the noises he heard slipping from Alois' lips. It made him feel powerful knowing he was causing them. He redoubled his efforts and soon had Alois hard again. "Oops," he chuckled as he caught his breath.

"Oops my arse, you did that on purpose," he breathed.

"Well what are you gonna do about it if I did?" he smirked.

"Maybe I'll use it to make you mine Ciel Phantomhive," he grinned widely, touching his face gently at first, but then roughly grabbing his hair.

"Do you worst, I can take it," he muttered as Alois pulled him back towards his crotch. "I want you to make me yours..."

His words surprised him and he let go only for a moment before he regained his composure. "Are you sure about that?" he asked sincerely. He had only been playing. He didn't want to scare Ciel away.

"If I'm going to do this I want to experience everything. I want you to make me yours Alois. Sure I'm scared as hell, but I'm excited also. Plus I think this'll be good for you...to take control," he said softly.

"G...good for me?" he asked, his brow arched. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with your stepdad...he overpowers you- tears you down. You should get to have control over something powerful. Make that this...here and now," he replied.

Alois thought on his words before nodding deciding he was right. "If I do anything you don't like, you promise to stop me?"

"Yeah, I promise," he nodded, giving him a soft kiss before lying down.

Alois rolled so he was hovering above him, kissing and biting on his neck before moving to his chest and biting hard, leaving a mark.

Ciel let out a long groan and looked down at the bruise that formed on his skin. "Now we match."

"Oh not for long," he smirked, licking a trail over his skin before doing it again. "You made one mark to show I was yours, but I don't want there to be a question in anyone's mind who you belong to."

Ciel shivered at his words as the bites were peppered all over his torso. It was a strange mix of pleasure and pain and he loved it.

As Alois kept trailing down, he bit onto his hipbone and then soothed the bite with his tongue before grinning down at him. "Roll over."

He did as he asked and rolled onto his stomach. By now, he was aroused again and winced when the sheets came into contact with his length.

Alois pressed himself against Ciel and reached around him, stroking him a few times. "Seems like someone is awfully needy today," he teased.

"I can't help it that you make me this way," he smirked, rotating his hips slightly.

Alois, being a bit rougher than Ciel forced himself in slowly, though he didn't pause until he was fully in.

Ciel panted heavily as he felt Alois completely fill him. It was an odd sensation, but he loved it. Soon, he pushed his hips backwards, urging him to move.

Once he knew Ciel was ready, he began to thrust hard as he reached in front of him, pulling a handful of Ciel's hair.

Alois was relentless in his efforts. It felt good to be in control and by the looks and sounds of it, Ciel was quite enjoying himself.

A loud moan escaped Ciel's lips and he reached down, stroking himself as Alois kept going. "I... I'm..." he stuttered, but words didn't form quick enough as he felt himself give out.

Ciel squirmed slightly at the feeling of being filled, but never the less continued to stroke himself until he collapsed onto the bed with Alois still buried deep within him.

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel and buried his face into his back, his hair falling in his eyes. "W..was that okay?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

"That was more than okay," he chuckled, "That was brilliant. I mean I'm sore, but it was worth it."

"Good," he grinned, pulling carefully out of him. By now they were both a mess. "I think maybe showers are in order."

"Yeah, I think you're right," he smirked, giving him a kiss.

A few months went by, the boys doing their own thing. Ciel and Lizzy had finally started talking again, though it was mostly friendly hellos and small talk. They were done with school and finally just a few days from graduation. Alois though, had a growing sense of dread in his gut as their relationship never seemed to grow. He loved Ciel, but it seemed almost like he was being used and that alone crushed him.

"Hey babe," Ciel smiled when he met Alois at their favorite park one afternoon and sat on the swing next to him. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before he started to swing.

"Hey," he smiled, sitting next to him. "Where've you been all day?" he asked.

"Finalizing my flat for uni," he replied. "What have you been doing?"

"I was in court..." he sighed, his gaze almost like a sad puppy. "It was the hearing Ciel... the hearing you promised to be at...we even talked about it last night..."

"Shit...that was today. I'm so sorry Alois. The landlord called and I rushed over and it slipped my mind," he said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine..." he muttered, not looking at him. "They let him walk. He has to pay the money...but they just gave him probation."

"What? But the case was solid...they let that bastard walk!" he growled angrily. "He hurt you and they let him walk..."

"Apparently it would have been different if I were younger," he mumbled, swinging lightly. letting his feet drag through the dirt.

"That's so stupid," he muttered. "I'm sorry again that I missed it...was Sarah at least there?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Both her and your dad."

"At least you weren't alone," Ciel sighed, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's okay," he sighed lightly. "I know that getting the apartment was important to you."

"I know but this was important to show and you come first," he replied.

Alois smiled a little at that and looked up at him. "I forgive you. I promise... so long as I get to stay in the apartment too."

"Of course," he smiled, "I have to have my boyfriend with me."

Alois jumped from his swing and landed on his feet, his blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Good," he replied, reaching for Ciel to come with him. "Let's go see it then, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ciel nodded as he laced his fingers through his and they headed off to the nearest tube station.

Alois let go of Ciel's hand as they climbed on and took their seats. It was rare for Ciel to be comfortable with PDA and he didn't want to embarrass him.

"So it's kind of small and has a funny smell, but I figure we can make it work. Get some air fresheners in there and it'll be just like home," Ciel explained. "Oh and there aren't really that many walls because it's a studio flat."

"I don't mind," Alois shrugged, "It isn't like I've never seen you naked," he teased. "I can help you decorate and everything. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Cheeky bastard," he smirked, elbowing him in the ribs playfully.

Alois laughed, looking up at him. "Well it's true," he grinned, which gained them some odd looks.

"I'll have a comeback to that once we're alone," he mumbled, casting a sideways glance at him.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered before looking up at a woman who was still eyeing them. "Can I help you?" He asked a bit bluntly. He knew it would upset Ciel, but he didn't care.

The woman blushed and shuffled down the carriage a bit. "You had to do that didn't you..." Ciel sighed under his breath.

"Yes," he muttered. "She was staring. She needed to mind her own damned business."

Come on, stop being like this. We were having a nice time," he replied.

Alois sighed and nodded, letting out a deep breath. "It just hasn't been my day and I'm angry about a lot of things Ciel."

"Come on...our stop's next," Ciel mumbled as he stood up and walked to the door.

Alois looked down, a bit upset with himself as he glanced back at the woman that had moved further down the car. He sighed and walked away from Ciel, walking up to her. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was out of line."

"It's fine..." she mumbled before he walked back over to his boyfriend and waited for the train to come to a stop.

Alois still didn't look at him as they stepped out of the train, though he laced their fingers again.

Ciel gave his hand a little squeeze as they walked silently to the flat. When they reached the old brick building a few blocks from the university, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. There wasn't an elevator so they climbed the three flights of stairs until finally they reached the apartment.

"It's nice," Alois finally smiled, looking up and meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm just still really mad he walked," he sighed.

"Want me to make it better?" Ciel murmured as he shut the door and wrapped his arms around Alois' middle from behind.

Alois breath hitched. Here they were, alone, back to this. He couldn't help but smile a little and nod. He couldn't bring himself to tell him no when he wanted him so badly. "What were you going to say earlier?"

"I was going to say that maybe I'll make a rule in the flat where we have to be naked all the time," he smirked, kissing the side of his neck.

The blonde shivered under his lips and chuckled. "Leave it to you to think of something like that."

"Well I can't help it if I find you incredibly sexy," he grinned, nipping at his neck.

"You know... It would be easier if you had furniture, unless you're fond of rug burn," he chuckled, leaning to give him better access.

"I think I'll deal with rug burn just this once," he grinned as he moved around to the other side of him and kissed him deeply.

Alois clenched his eyes shut as he kissed him back hungrily with an urgency that was different than he had ever felt before. He felt the desire rolling off of Ciel in waves, but he wanted desperately to feel loved. He needed him to fill every void that the old scars of see his father had opened up.

"I'm gonna make it better alright?" Ciel mumbled against his lips. Alois nodded and kissed him again. An hour and a half later, they were laying on the carpet staring up at the ceiling and panting heavily.

Alois laid on his side and rested his head on Ciel's chest as tears welled in his eyes. He tried to keep them back but they fell anyway.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he whispered as he felt the tears fall to his chest. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Alois sniffed. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day." The truth was, he hadn't felt what he needed, even though he had tried so hard.

"I know," he sighed, rubbing small circles on his back. "It's going to be alright though. I promise."

"I think I'm going to go and stay the night at Sarah's," he thought aloud. "I can drown my anger in ice cream and cute movies that you hate."

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked, "I can do that if you like." "No, it's fine. I need Sarah for this. You understand right?" Alois mumbled.

"Yeah, of course," he nodded. "I just hate feeling like I can't help you."

"I'm sorry. You did your best though," he replied, kissing his cheek.

"I know," he nodded, sitting up and pulling on his pants. "That just wasn't enough."

The words stung, but Alois knew it was true. He needed to be loved. While he knew Ciel cared about him, he had the feeling that his heart still belonged to Lizzy.

"I'll walk you to Sarah's if you like," he offered.

"Sure. That'd be nice," he nodded as he got dressed as well.

Ciel was a bit quiet as they walked, hand in hand. "I'm sorry Alois," he sighed. Couldn't help but feel like he was part of the problem.

"Don't apologize...please," Alois mumbled. "Let's just...let's just walk, okay?"

Ciel nodded, the knot in his chest growing the closer they got to Sarah's.

"I'll call you later, alright?" Alois said once they reached Sarah's house.

"Okay, just try to have a good evening, yeah?" Ciel smiled, kissing him lightly. When he looked into Alois's crystal blue eyes, all he saw was pain and that nearly floored him.

"Yeah, I'll try," he mumbled. "I love you," he said softly, trying to coax it out of Ciel; not once had he heard him say it.

Ciel leaned forward and kissed his forehead, looking into his eyes. Why did the air around them feel so ominous...like he was saying goodbye.

"I'll call you later," Alois whispered before he turn and quickly walked up the steps and into the house.

"Hey," Sarah smiled as her best friend walked into her room, though her smile faded and she hopped up wrapping her arms around him when she saw the tears in his eyes. "What is it love? What's wrong?"

"I have to break up with Ciel," he said as his voice cracked and e slumped into his arms.

"What? Why?" She asked, her eyes a bit wide. "You guys always seem so happy. He's all you ever wanted."

"Yeah, but he doesn't love me," he replied shaking his head. "I just said it again to try and coax it out of him and nothing. Not once has he said it..."

"Oh honey, maybe it just takes time," she smiled, rubbing his back. "It's been a long day for you and I know you were upset earlier. Let's not make any hasty decisions."

"It's not just that though Sarah. I know he cares, but he didn't even show up to the trial today; he knew how important it was to me. And really we don't have that much in common. The only reason we really get along is because of sex and he's nice," he rambled.

Sarah hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry Alois," she whispered. "How about while you give it some thought, I grab us a bottle of wine, and we can just relax?"

"And ice cream and crap telly?" he sniffed hopefully as he gave her one last final hug.

"Anything you want," she chuckled. When they were younger she had loved Alois down to a fault, and she still did, just in a very different way.

"You're the best you know," Alois smiled softly and sat on her bed. "If only I were straight, I'd make you mine."

"If you have told me that about three years ago I would have fainted," she laughed before going to get the things she had promised. The night went on and Alois felt a bit better but the gnawing never left his stomach.

Instead of calling Ciel, Alois texted him. Text: staying the night at Sarah's. See you tomorrow.

Ciel sighed, looking at the words on the screen. Text: I'm sorry for upsetting you today. I swear I'll make it up to you. Once Alois got the message, he sat staring at it for a long time even once Sarah had fallen asleep. He could only think of one reply. Text: What do I mean to you?

Ciel's brow furrowed as he read the message. What a loaded question. He must have typed the message about a hundred different times before he finally hit send. Text: You mean a lot to me Alois. You showed me who I really was. You make me happy and I care so much about you.

Tears filled Alois's eyes and he turned his phone off, not wanting to bother with it any more as he sat alone in the dark next to a soundly sleeping Sarah and cried himself to sleep.

Ciel messaged him throughout the night when he didn't hear anything back. He was so worried. Was Alois going to break up with him?

The next morning Alois left early before Sarah awoke and he slipped out silently and headed back to Ciel's, the cold wind nipping at him as he unlocked the front door quietly and then made his way up the stairs into Ciel's room where he slipped into bed with his lover. He needed this, just this once more to say goodbye. He couldn't just pretend things were okay, but he couldn't just let go.

Ciel rolled over and instinctively wrapped his arm around Alois' middle. His eyes cracked open and he nuzzled his head into chest. "What are you doing back? I tried to message you, but you never responded," he said groggily.

"I turned off my phone," he muttered, the hole in his chest feeling as if it would collapse in on itself.

"Why'd you do that?" he whispered, snuggling in closer. "I said I was sorry about missing the trial. I said I would make things up to you..."

"Just kiss me Ciel," he sighed, his voice shaky. "Please..."

He opened his eyes full and looked into the sad eyes that stared back. Without another word, he leaned up and kissed him softly.

Alois kissed back, pouring all of his heart and soul into that one final desperate moment. "I love you..." He whispered.

"I know," Ciel whispered back before he kissed him again. He couldn't shake the feeling of goodbye that flooded his senses.

Alois wanted to hold him close. His whole being ached to just ignore the want for love. Ciel was what he had wanted for so long... But he couldn't. "Why? Why Ciel? Why couldn't you have said you loved me too?"

"I...I. I care so much about you Alois..." he whispered. "Please don't do this..."

"There is a difference between loving someone and caring for them," he sniffed, tears beginning to fall. "I need to feel loved Ciel."

"I can love you Alois," he said. "I can make you feel loved."

"You can make me feel wanted, but you don't make me feel loved," he cried. "Loving me isn't just about sex."

"I know that Alois," he whispered, a few tears welling in his eyes. "This is more than about sex..."

"Then why haven't you been able to prove it to me?" He asked. "Why can't you look me in the eyes and tell me you love me?"

Ciel didn't know what to say. He cared about Alois so much, but did he love him? He thought about it and even though he thought he could grow to love he, his heart still belonged to Lizzy.

Ciel's silence confirmed every suspicion that had creeped into Alois's worst fears. Once again, he would be alone. "I'm sorry Ciel. This is all my fault."

"What are talking about? What's your fault?" he asked.

"I never should have tempted you that night," he hiccupped. "If I hadn't you'd still be with Lizzy and none of this would have happened."

"No, don't say that. What happened for a reason. I was supposed to be with you," he countered.

Alois tears stained his cheeks and he held tightly to Ciel, his strength and will power gone. "Please don't hate me. You're still my best friend, and I will always love you Ciel Phantomhive."

"Please don't leave me," Ciel whispered, "I don't want to be alone..."

"Go tell her you love her Ciel," Alois sighed, his nose stuffy and his eyes red as he looked at him. "I'm sure that it will take time, but Lizzy still loves you too."

Ciel swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes. "I'm scared," he whispered, holding Alois closely.

The blonde held Ciel for a long time, not admitting that he too was terrified of being alone. "Perhaps we can make a pact," he finally though aloud.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled into his chest. "What sort of pact?"

"We can be... more than friends, but less than lovers," he stated, looking down at him. "Neither of us has to be alone, and we are still free to pursue what we whomever we wish."

"You mean friend's with benefits? Are you sure that won't screw up our relationship?" he mumbled, intrigued by the idea.

"It might as well have been what we are just without the titles," he shrugged. "Plus, that way I don't have to give you up."

"And you're okay with this?" Ciel asked softly. "I don't want to upset you more than I already have."

"It was my idea wasn't it?" He asked, glad that Ciel liked the idea.

"I know, but I still care," he sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'll be okay once you're happy," he smiled lightly, kissing his temple.

"Promise?" he asked. "And promise you'll find someone who loves you the way I can't?"

Alois nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I promise I'll try."

Ciel nodded and sighed heavily before closing his eyes.

Ciel sat at home, his phone in his hand. He had tried so many times to call Lizzy, but he still hadn't gotten the courage to.

He couldn't count the amount of times he had dialed her number without hitting the call button. It was sad really. "Be a man and just do it already..." he muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath, but as soon as it started ringing Alois burst through the door a huge smile on his face and so he hung up. "Ciel!"

"Hey, what's got you all happy?" he laughed as he tucked his phone into his pocket. It's been a few weeks since they'd broken up and Alois seemed to be taking it rather well.

"I dear sir, have a date," he smirked, plopping down next to him.

"Oh is that so?" he grinned even though he felt slightly jealous. "Well go on, tell me all about him."

"Why tell you when I can show you?" he smirked, pulling out his phone and pulling up a picture of a very handsome raven-haired male.

"Where'd you meet him and where can I find one?" Ciel chuckled. "You hooked a hottie."

His words stung a bit, but he knew they were in good fun. "I met him here on campus. He's in my theater group," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh very nice," he nodded. "So what's his name- when are you going out?"

"His name is Alexander Sterling, but he just goes by Alex," he replied, his smile tugging at his lips. "I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow night."

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it," he smiled as he laid back on the bed, "I want every juicy detail."

"Really? I wasn't too sure you would be so happy for me," he admitted.

"I told you that I wanted you to be happy and that I wanted you to find someone," he replied.

"I know, but I just... I don't know," he muttered. "Have you talked to Lizzy yet?"

"No..." he sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, watching him carefully. "I still feel terrible.."

"Stop...don't do that. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to talk about it," he raid, closing his eyes.

Alois nodded and looked down at his phone, shooting Lizzy a quick text. Text: Please call Ciel... Please...

"Maybe I should see other people before I go back to Lizzy," Ciel mumbled to himself.

"You're kidding," the blonde smirked. "You know you love her. You're just scared."

"Yeah and I always will love her, but I don't know if I'm still _in_ love with her," he replied, "Maybe I still need to explore..."

'Shit...' Alois thought to himself as he looked down at his phone. She hadn't responded yet, so maybe she was ignoring it. "Well, you are the only one that can decide that," he sighed.

"God, I don't even know anymore!" Ciel groaned loudly, pulling a pillow over his face. "I just want to focus on something else...go distract myself. I've got the whole summer with nothing to do since I'm not getting a head start with classes like someone else I know."

"I can't help it, I'm an over achiever... this is what I do," the blonde laughed. "It isn't like I'm going anywhere though. Nothing has changed Ciel, you could still put some of that gorgeous focus on me," he teased.

"Why don't we find out how your date goes before I put too much focus on you?" he chuckled. "I'm gonna go to the pub and have a drink. Wanna come?" "No thanks, I've got to call Sarah and tell her all about Alex," he smirked.

"Right," Ciel nodded, still not fond of his red headed friend. "Have a good time. I'll have a drink for you too."

"Well aren't you sweet," he smirked before he left the flat.

Ciel got himself ready and left, being sure to lock the door tight. He walked in the cool night air down to one of the many pubs open near the university and took a seat at the bar. Perhaps this was just what he needed.

He ordered a pint and surveyed the bar's patrons. There were quite a few people that caught his attention; both male and female. Soon however his eyes landed on a tall, lanky brunette sitting at the end of the bar drinking a martini.

She glanced up to find Ciel eyeing her and a smile curved at her lips before she blushed and then looked back at her drink, feeling his eyes still surveying her.

He downed the rest of his drink before ordering a shot of liquid courage.

After he had downed that as well, he stood, fixing his collar and making his way over to her nervously.

"Hi there," she grinned, her red painted lips quirking up sensually.

"Hi," he smiled, leaning on the bar next to her. "Would you let me buy your next round?"

"Sure," she replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm Marley by the way."

"Ciel," he nodded, hopping onto the stool next to hers. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Lovely to meet you Ciel Phantomhive," Marley purred.

"What brings you out this evening?" he questioned, looking her over.

"You want the polite answer or the truthful one?" she smirked suggestively.

"I'd rather be told the truth, even if a lie is pretty," he smirked.

"I'm looking for someone to have a good filthy time with tonight," she replied truthfully.

"Really?" he grinned, his blue eyes sparling. "Well, it just so happens that I am too. Perhaps you might be interested?"

"That depends Ciel Phantomhive," she purred.

"On what?" he questioned, wondering why he was doing this. This wasn't like him...

"What all you're offering," Marley said, taking another sip of her drink.

Ciel waved the bartender over and ordered them both another round before looking back to her. "Anything you like," he smirked. "Whatever you had in mind."

"Excellent," she grinned before she leaned over and whispered hotly in his ear. "I want you to make me your bitch. Would you like that Ciel? Having me do anything you wanted," she murmured, licking the shell of his ear.

Ciel felt himself become instantly aroused at her words and he nodded, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes fluttered shut. "I think I can manage that for you," he smirked once he regained his composure. What had he just agreed to? He didn't even know this woman!

"So then, my place or yours?" she grinned wickedly as she downed her drink in one go.

Ciel did the same, the alcohol burning as he did so before replying. "Mine is just a block or so away," he offered.

"Perfect," she replied as she watched him throw some money on the bar before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her from the pub.

Ciel breathed heavily, letting out his nerves as he did so. He knew this was wrong, but maybe it would get his mind off things. It didn't take long before they were back to his apartment.

"Nice place," Marley smiled as she set her bag down and took off her coat.

"It's not much, but hey college student... have to start somewhere right?" he chuckled. "Can I get you something?"

"Naw, I'm fine thanks," she replied as she moved closer.

Ciel nodded, licking his lips subconsciously as he watched her fluid movements. "Sorry I'm a bit nervous... I've never done this before... I mean, I've done well, you know what... never mind," he blushed, deciding to just shut up and close the space between them by pressing his lips to hers and just letting go of his fear.

Marley grinned happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ciel relished in the feeling of her soft lips. He hadn't kissed anyone since Alois and he hadn't done anything with a woman since Lizzy.

Marley ran her tongue over his bottom lip, teasing him lightly. "Show me what you've got, Mr. Phantomhive," she grinned.

He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue battle with hers as he easily took control. In a way it was nice because he had let Alois take most of the lead in their relationship. "Tell me what to do Ciel," she murmured as she nipped his lip.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom, not bothering to turn his lights on. "Take off your clothes," he ordered, his voice unwavering as he started on his own clothes.

She kicked off her wedges and shimmied out of her jeans and blouse before standing their in her black thong and matching bra.

Ciel found his eyes raking over every fluid curve of her body. That was something that he had missed, not that being with a boy didn't offer it's own forms of fun. He stood before her in his boxers, his heart thrumming as he pulled her to him, throwing her roughly onto the bed.

She crawled backward until she was propped up against the headboard and staring intently at him. 'Maybe if he's good enough I'll keep him as a booty call,' she mused to herself.

It didn't take Ciel long to fall into his role and become the dominant one. With Marley, unlike both Lizzy and Alois, he found himself unafraid to try things. Perhaps it was the fact there was no emotional attachment. Quite a few hours later, they were laying panting in a heap of sheets and sweat.

"Damn that was good," she breathed. "I am definitely keeping you in my book."

"You have a book?" Ciel smirked, his brow raised.

"No, but you're gonna be the first number in it when I buy one," she giggled.

"I suppose I can live with that," he grinned, though he knew that neither of them had intended for this night to go anywhere.

That's how the rest of the week went. Ciel went down to a different pub every night and picked someone up before bringing them back to his place for a little dirty fun.

At the time it didn't matter, boy or girl on most nights, just so long as he had someone to take him. He said he wanted to explore, and so explore he certainly did.

Alois was getting worried Ciel had called and told him about his week. "Ciel...you're becoming a whore," he said into the phone.

"See this is why I wasn't going to tell you..." he muttered. "I'm just trying things out... I'm not becoming a whore."

"You've screwed a different person every night this week! I haven't even seen you!" he scoffed.

"Then come over, I won't go out tonight," he offered. "I want to see you anyway! I need to hear about your date!"

"Fine. You're not getting off the hook that easily though. You're affording your problems," he sighed.

"I'm fine Alois, I promise," he muttered as he flipped a lighter over and over in his hand before glancing at the pack of cigarettes laying on the table. He would need to hide those...

"Alright, I'll be over at 5. We'll order a pizza or something," the blonde said.

"Sounds good," Ciel nodded, sighing into the receiver.

They hung up and Alois once again texted Lizzy. Text: I'm worried about Ciel...please call him.

Lizzy looked at her phone and sighed. Text: I'm not part of his life any more Alois. I'm sure you can handle it.

Text: In case you didn't know, we're not together anymore. I'm just his friend now...a friend who's worried.

Text: Why? What's going on?

Text: He's...he's gone off the deep in and is sleeping around like a whore...

Tears filled Lizzy's eyes and she felt like her chest got heavy. Text: I don't know how much help I'll be, but I swear I'll try.

Alois sighed in relief. Text: Thank you so much Lizzy. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's running away from his problems. He's trying to stop himself from loving you.

She didn't bother answering him. Right now she was more worried about Ciel. She dialed his number and took a deep breath.

Ciel was on the roof smoking a cigarette when he felt his fun buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out expecting it to be Alois, but he coughed when he saw Lizzy's number pop up. He took another puff on his cigarette before he pushed the answer button and slowly put the phone to his ear. "H-Hello?" he breathed.

"Hey," she said a bit quietly, her mind reeling for words to say. She often thought of what she would say, but it all seemed to go out the window, so she said the truth. "I miss you Ciel."

"I...Lizzy...I haven't heard from you in months..." he whispered.

"I know... and I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Alois had broken up," she sighed. "I was trying to give you two your space, and frankly I was scared Ciel."

"Scared of me?" he asked softly. "Why would you be scared of me?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of calling her.

"I was afraid I would push you even further away," she replied, laying back on her bed.

"Lizzy...I miss you too," he sighed, stomping out his cigarette. "I miss you so much it's not even funny."

"Do you... do you want to do something tomorrow night?" she asked, her heart pounding.

"Y-Yeah. I'd love to. Would you like to go get dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she smiled, her eyes filling with tears. She had wanted to hear those words again for so long.

"What's your address? I'll come pick you up," he said as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and got ready to write on his hand.

She rattled off the new address, which was only a few blocks away and let out a content sigh. "It's good to hear your voice Ciel."

"You too Lizzy-Bear," he smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Is six o'clock alright?"

"That's perfect," she beamed. "I'll be waiting impatiently."

"Yeah, same here," he chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Ciel hung up, he found himself smiling from ear to ear, his heart thrumming in his chest. He was so close to having her back...

He lit another cigarette and puffed away happily. He couldn't wait to tell Alois. Hopefully he'd be happy for him.

It wasn't too long before the blonde was knocking at the door, his stomach twisting and turning. He was nervous to see his friend, unsure what to say about his recent endeavors.

"You'll never guess what just happened," Ciel grinned as he threw the door open.

Alois coughed as the smell of cigarette smoke filled his nose. "I may not know what's already happened, but I know what's about to!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to kick your arse!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he asked as he backed into the room.

"Maybe next time you smoke, you should really spray something, maybe then you wouldn't smell like an ash tray!" he huffed.

"Shit...I knew there was something I forgot to do..." he muttered under his breath.

"Whoring around? Smoking? Is there anything else you need to tell me?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Lizzy and I are having dinner tomorrow night?" he offered as he sat down on the sofa.

Alois's expression turned softer and he offered him a smile. "Good!" he exclaimed. If anyone could turn him around, it was Lizzy.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. She misses me...I told her I missed her too," Ciel smiled.

"I'm glad one of you two thick skulled idiots finally got the picture," Alois teased.

"Oh shut up," he chuckled. "The important thing is that I might have her back soon..."

"I'm glad for that much," Alois smiled, "I've been worried about you..."

"You don't need to worry about me," he mumbled as he got to his feet and started picking up his apartment. He tried to hide the amount of empty cigarette packs and used condom wrappers in his trashcan.

"I do it anyway. I told you before Ciel, I love you. I always will, even if you don't love me the same way," he sighed.

"Thanks for that I suppose," Ciel replied. "So tell me about your date? Tell me everything."

"It was great," he smiled widely. "We went to dinner, and then we went and got a few drinks. He really is a great guy. He wants to see me again this weekend."

"Now there you go," he grinned. "I knew you'd find somebody. I can't believe I'm having dinner with Lizzy."

"Perhaps things will work out for us both after all," the blonde smiled.

"Yeah...perhaps we will," he grinned, absent mindedly pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and sticking one between his lips.

Alois walked over and took it from between his lips. "Do you really think Lizzy will be okay with this?"

"I didn't think about that..." he mumbled, looking down like an ashamed child.

"I'm not okay with it either," Alois muttered. "No one wants to kiss an ash tray."

"I'll stop then...I don't have to smoke," Ciel said, handing him the pack and his lighter.

"You sure you can quit cold turkey?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I can try," he said, clenching and unclenching his fists as he fidgeted a bit.

"You can stop slowly," Alois offered, handing it back to him. "I just want you to think about something though... What is every puff you took was one step closer to killing Lizzy, instead of you? Would it make a difference how many you took?"

Ciel's eyes went wide and he shuffled the cigarettes back into Alois' hand. "I don't want them...when you put it like that I don't want them at all."

"Good," Alois smiled, looking into the trash can as he tossed them in. "Dear God Ciel... "

"Don't...please don't," he mumbled as he got up to get a beer from the refrigerator.

Alois sighed and let the words die out before they were ever spoken. "Fine, but I'm keeping a close eye on you mister," he stated as Ciel's phone vibrated on the table and Alois picked it up first. "Marley?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who the bloody hell is Marley? That sounds like a dog's name..."

"Hey, she was nice. And don't answer that," Ciel said quickly as he rushed back to attempt to grab the phone.

It was too late though, Alois already had the phone open, grinning at the dark haired boy. "Hello," he answered, impersonating Ciel quite well.

"Hey there handsome," Marley purred on the other end. "Alois give me the phone," Ciel hissed.

"Not a chance, you'll thank me for this later," he replied, his handover the receiver. "I'm sorry, who is this?" Alois continued.

"It's Marley...or do you not remember me gorgeous?" she giggled.

"Marley..." he stated, his crystal eyes meeting Ciel's. He could tell in a way Ciel was thankful, but at the same time hurt. "No...can't say I do. I'd like it if you didn't call again."

With that he hung up before she got the chance to reply. "You can be a prick sometimes you know," Ciel muttered.

"That may be, but there is always a good reason Ciel. Tell me, do you love Lizzy?" he asked.

"I...yeah...yeah I think I do," he nodded, slumping back onto the sofa.

"Then trust me. You don't want Miss Puppy calling and ruining things. Lizzy is a very jealous person Ciel, just like I am. I did what I did to help you make this easier. If you're going to get Lizzy back, then no more damned booty calls," he retorted.

"You're right...of course you're right," he muttered as he sipped at his drink.

"Then why are you fighting me on this?" the blonde sighed as he sunk down into the couch next to him.

"I don't know...I've just gotten into a habit I suppose," Ciel sighed. "What if she doesn't like me anymore..."

"What isn't to like?" Alois smiled, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Minus the smoking and one night stands you haven't changed except becoming a better lover, and believe me, that's nothing to complain about."

"Speaking of which...I'm not sure if I can quit cold turkey anymore...I'm itching badly," he muttered. "I need to replace it with something..."

"Like what?" Alois asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know...gum, sunflower seeds- something to keep my mouth busy," he replied. Alois looked up at him with a sly grin on his face. "You're horrible you know," Ciel chuckled.

"Can you blame me?" Alois smirked, scooting a bit closer. "A man could get addicted to those lips of yours."

"But you're seeing that Alex guy and I've got a dinner date with Lizzy tomorrow," he mumbled. "One date doesn't count as seeing someone Ciel. And tomorrow's tomorrow," Alois smirked.

"Weren't you just the one telling me no more booty calls?" Ciel smirked, angling his body more toward Alois.

"I'm not a booty call though. One I'm your friend and two I was already here," he grinned.

"You make it awfully hard to tell you no Alois," he breathed, feeling the same embers in the pit of his belly ignite that always seemed to be blazing when the blonde was around.

"Well I do try my absolute hardest," he purred, turning to face him.

"Must be why you succeed," he whispered before pressing his lips to Alois's.

The sparks of passion welled up in Alois and he remembered one of the reasons he loved him. It was the same reason though that this was all they'd ever be. He kissed him back deeply; ignoring the taste of cigarettes as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Ciel circled the blonde's waist with his arms and pulled the petite figure into his lap. Over the last week, he had mostly been the one in control and he was growing to quite like it.

"Well this is a change," Alois mused against his lips as they kissed. He was used to being the dominant one in he and Ciel's many exploits.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ciel asked. "I can hand the reigns to you. I just thought you might like it."

"And you were right in your assumptions," he mumbled, nipping his bottom lip. "Dominant Ciel is very sexy."

Ciel pressed his lips to Alois's again, running his nails lightly over his back before picking him up and throwing him playfully into a fireman's carry as he toted him off to his room.

"Did you get stronger?" Alois laughed as he reached down and gave Ciel's arse a squeeze.

"Hey I've always been strong you git stop it," he chuckled, "You'll make me drop you!"

"Spoil sport," he smirked before Ciel tossed him onto the bed. "Very strong indeed," Alois mumbled, looking up at him.

This time, like many of the others, they left each other breathless, panting and wanting more of the other. This was their viscous cycle.

"So...are you still craving cigarettes?" Alois breathed as they laid naked in the tangle of sheets of Ciel's bed.

"No, not at the moment," he grinned, rolling over on his side to face Alois. "I have a much different kind of craving now, but I'm used to this one. I don't know what I would do without you in my life Alois..." He breathed, touching the other boy's face lightly. "Promise me that no matter where our lives take us, that you'll never leave me alone."

"Promise," he smiled, kissing the palm of his hand lightly. "Now...what exactly was that other thing you were craving?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just you," he whispered, kissing him lightly. "To a part of me, it will always just be you."

"You know that once you're with Lizzy again we can't do this, right?" Alois sighed sadly.

"I know," he nodded, resting his head on his chest. "But it'll be okay. That's why we make the best of it now yeah? Besides, you'll have Alex. You're so alluring you'll get him stripped down in no time," he teased.

"Fingers crossed," he chuckled, as he carded his fingers gently through Ciel's hair.

"I still have to meet this guy you know," Ciel smirked. "I have the right as your best friend to give you my opinion. I bet Sarah's already met him, hasn't she?"

"She may have met him when she met me after class to get coffee," he smirked.

"Oh I see, now you're just hiding him from me," he teased.

"Well you've been a little busy lately," he laughed.

"I promise I won't give him any reason to think bad of me. No more sleeping around, no more smoking... I swear," he promised.

"Good. Because I don't want you dying early on me," Alois grinned.

"I don't think I'd do that much damage," Ciel grinned, snuggling into him. "You want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes please," he smiled as he snuggled closer as well.

"I hope Lizzy doesn't hate you still... " he muttered. "I want you two to be friends again. You're both such big parts of my life."

"I'll try if she will," Alois replied, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you," he smiled, his voice low as his eyes slipped closed.

"Get some sleep," he whispered as he closed his own eyes.

Ciel stood in his room in front of his mirror looking over the clothes he had put on. "I feel stupid..." He muttered as Alois stood in the doorway. "I've never been nervous to see Lizzy..."

"Yeah but you haven't seen her in months," Alois replied, "It's good to be nervous."

"Does this outfit look okay?" he asked, looking down at his dark blue sweater and black jeans.

"Yeah, you look nice," he nodded, "Fix your hair though. You've messed with it too much. You need to relax."

Ciel combed his fingers through his hair and shook his head lightly, allowing it to fall back into place. It was usually fairly obedient. "Okay good. I have to go. Be sure to lock up when you leave, yeah?"

"I'll make sure to be gone before you get back just in case things go well," he grinned, "Have a good time."

Ciel rolled his eyes, dismissing the comment as he hurried out the door. He drove the few short blocks to Lizzy's, a knot in his stomach the whole way as he flipped the stations on the radio trying to find something suitable.

Finally he found some soft piano music and smiled to himself. He pulled up to Lizzy's flat and nervously walked up the sidewalk.

Lizzy opened the door before Ciel even got a chance to knock and she threw her arms up around his neck, taking in the scent that was him. I was a cool smell that reminded her of fresh rain.

"Lizzy," he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. He buried his face into her hair and smiled.

Tears gathered in her eyes, but for the first time in so many months it was because she was happy. She sniffed as she pulled away and looked up at him, her green eyes just as full of love as they had been the day he walked away.

"Hi," he smiled happily as his thumb brushed away a song Lizzy hadn't realized had fallen.

"Hey," she replied shakily as her eyes drank him in. He was a bit leaner now, but she supposed she was too. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go to this little Italian place not too far away," he replied with a small smile as his hand grazed hers.

A smile curved at her lips and she took his hand in hers like she could tell he had wanted to do. "Sounds perfect," she grinned. "Oh, and Ciel?"

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered, a tingle running up his arm where their hands met.

"Don't you ever walk away again you ridiculous man," she breathed, squeezing his hand.

Ciel didn't know what came over him in that moment, but the next thing he knew, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

Lizzy's cheeks turned pink as she felt heat rush to her face, but she kissed him back with conviction and pulled him even closer. "God I missed you," she breathed once he pulled away.

"I love you," he mumbled suddenly as he squeezed her hand. It felt good to finally say it out loud.

A small gasp escaped Lizzy's lips as she stared at him a moment before pressing her lips roughly to his. "I love you too," she smiled widely. I never stopped."

"Do we have to go to dinner?" he breathed as he pulled her closer and nuzzled his face against her neck.

"N..no I suppose not," she muttered, her heart beating fast. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled, getting an idea as he kissed her once more before pulling her to the car. They stopped at a grocery store and Ciel made sure Lizzy stayed in the car. "Okay, now close your eyes and no peeking til we get there."

Lizzy let out a giggle and she covered her eyes with her hands. "What are we doing?"

"Going somewhere special," he replied before he put the car back in drive and started heading towards the shore of the Thames; a place they used to go to when they were together.

For the first time in a long time Lizzy felt giddy as she hazarded a tiny peek through her fingers.

"If you're going to take your hands from your eyes, then you could hold mine," he mused.

Lizzy laughed, taking his hand in hers as she looked around, her heart soaring. "I missed this place," she smiled as they pulled up. "I haven't been since we were here together the last time."

"Neither have I...well once when I missed you something awful, but he hurt too much so I never got out of the car," he explained.

"Well come on then, let's not let it hurt anymore," she smiled as she opened her door. "What did you buy?"

"A bottle of wine, jam, and bread. It's no Italian restaurant, but I thought this would be better," he replied as he pulled the bag out and grabbed a blanket he had in his trunk.

"It perfect," she smiled widely grabbing the blanket from him and spreading it over the ground as the sky turned to dusk.

They sat down and Ciel pulled out two plastic cups from the bag before pouring her some wine. "I got you something while in was in the store," he said as he pulled out card. "I'm sorry," she read on the front.

"Ciel really, you already said sorry," she smiled, taking the card. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Ciel really, you already said sorry," she smiled, taking the card. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but really I am," he replied, leaning over and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay," she smiled, reading the card and tucking it into her purse. "I forgive you Ciel, because that's what you do when you love someone."

"I missed you," he said softly as he set down their cups in front of them before pulling her to him again. After not seeing her for so long, it was as though he had to constantly confirm she was really there.

"I missed you too," she smiled, laying there with him, her head on his chest. "I never want to be apart again..."

"How have you been?" he asked softly as he stroked her long hair. "I haven't talked to you in months...I was actually surprised when you called me..."

Lizzy bit her lip, not wanting him to know that Alois had contacted her. "Lonely mostly," she shrugged. "My grades have been great... but that's about it really. I haven't seen anyone since you..."

"No one?" he reaffirmed, feeling dirty that he'd seen so many.

"No. I was waiting for you," she smiled lightly. "I knew you would come back to me when you were done finding yourself."

"You were so sure? I wish I had been that confident," he whispered.

"I have always known your love for me Ciel, even when you didn't. I mean sure, we've both made our mistakes, but this...here and now, is what matters, right?" she questioned.

'Except I made a few more mistakes than you,' he thought. "Yeah. It is," he whispered, "I love you Lizzy-Bear."

"I love you too my Ciel," she smiled, hugging him tight before sitting up and taking a sip of her wine.

They stayed there on the shore for hours. Talking and laughing and just holding each other. Lizzy shivered slightly as a cool breeze began to blow.

"You want me to get you back home?" Ciel asked, wrapping his arms around her a bit tighter. "It's getting late."

"I don't want to go home..." she replied softly, snuggling into his chest. "I want to stay with you."

Ciel smiled, thankful he and Alois had cleaned the place up. "You can come back to my place if you like. It's small, but it's nice."

"I can?" she smiled, leaning up and resting her chin on her chest.

"Of course," he nodded. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Then I don't ever want to leave," she grinned.

Ciel laughed. "Well, I don't see a problem with you moving in so long as you can get out of your lease... if you really want to that is. I mean... I understand if you want some time."

"Y-You want me to move in with you?" Lizzy smiled, rolling so that she was on top of him.

"Like I said... only if you want. I mean... I just... I'm tired of feeling alone and I know I love you..." He replied.

"Oh shut up you silly man," she giggled as she kissed him. "I would love to move in with you!"

He kissed her back happily, holding her tight before sitting up. "Let's go then. It's getting cold out," he smiled, helping her up.

They clambered into his car and drove back to his place. "It's not much, but I think you'll like it," he smiled ad they ran up the stairs and he unlocked the door.

"I'm sure I will," she smiled, rubbing her hands together to warm them from the cold. "All that matters is that I'll be with you. Plus in time I'm sure I'll put my girly touch in."

"I should mention the heat's also busted right now," he smirked as he finally got the door unlocked and pulled her inside. "I've got plenty of blankets though."

"Who needs a heater?" she giggled. "All I need is you to snuggle with and I'll be just fine."

"It's like you read my mind," Ciel smiled. "I'll find something for you to wear."

"Thanks," she smiled, looking about the living room at different pictures he had on the walls. Some of them were of the two of them, which made her smile. Others were of he and Alois, and strangely enough, that didn't bother her. "How is Alois doing?" she asked sincerely as he came back into the room.

"He's good. Really good actually. He actually has a second date tomorrow with a guy in his theatre class," he said with a smile as he handed her one of his flannel shirts.

"Good to hear," she smiled, walking toward the hall to find the bathroom so she could change. "I'm happy for him too."

"Yeah...me too. He's really happy," he smiled back. "Now go get comfortable."

She went in and changed, leaving on only her underwear under his shirt. A smile formed on her lips as she walked back out to him before a shiver made its way down her spine.

Ciel's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her; he'd forgotten just how beautiful she was. "You're gonna catch cold," he smirked in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Then keep me warm," she smirked, walking over and sitting in his lap.

"I-I can do that," he smiled, cupping her cheek and pulling into a soft kiss.

She kissed him back more steadily and ran her cool hands under his sweater. "I have never been happier than I am right now," she breathed.

"Yeah, same here," he replied, swallowing thickly, "I'm never letting you go again."

"You better not," she smiled, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I won't let you walk away again."

Ciel's head was swimming. The previous day he was a shell of a man and today he not only had Lizzy back, but told her he love her and asked her to move in; and who could forget her sitting on his lap in barely anything.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him as she pulled away from kissing him once more. "You look a bit off."

"I just can't believe this is all happening," he replied, "Please continue though."

She kissed down his jaw to his neck and nipped at it slightly, a bit timid. "If you insist," she whispered.

"If this is moving to quickly Lizzy, we don't have to do anything. We can just go to bed. I know I'm sort of floating right now," he said softly.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Me too actually," she blushed. "I want to, but I want it to be perfect."

"Let's just go to bed then. We can cuddle. How does that sound?" Ciel smiled.

"Perfect," she nodded, lacing her fingers through his as they stood up.

He walked them over and pulled back the covers; letting her climb in first before he shut off the light and climbed in as well. He almost immediately curled around her so that he could keep her warm.

The next morning the slept in; only to be awoken by his phone going off around noon.

Lizzy groaned slightly at the loud noise and Ciel reached over to answer it. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey," Alois's voice rang back. "How did it go?"

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," Lizzy said softly, giving his cheek a kiss before she climbed out of the bed.

Ciel nodded and watched her walk out. "Great," he smiled widely. "She's mine Alois! She took me back!"

"She's still there isn't she? You naughty boy," he grinned, "I'm happy for you gorgeous."

"She is, but surprisingly, nothing happened," he replied, his voice low so she wouldn't hear him.

"That's probably for the best. So tell me what all happened?" he said excitedly.

"Well, we were just going to go to dinner, but things just didn't feel right so we went to the bank of the Thames and we spread out a blanket and drank wine and I told her I loved her," he smiled, "Actually... she's moving in with me..."

Alois choked on the tea he was sipping at. "W-What!? She's moving in with you!?" he coughed.

"Yeah... I mean, I know it's sudden, but we both decided we don't ever want to be apart again, and it just felt right," he muttered.

"I'm happy for you...it's just happening rather fast," he sighed. "I know...but we love each other. Have fun on your date tonight- I expect to meet him soon by the way. I've got to go watch Lizzy get flour all over my kitchen. I can see the plumes from here," he smirked.

"Have fun," Alois smirked. "I'll bring him by tonight after our dinner."

"Brilliant. I'll see you later," he smiled before hanging up and going to join Lizzy.

"Sorry," she giggled, standing in midst of a flour covered room. "I was trying to make pancakes..."

"You look adorable," he grinned as he walked over and wiped some flower from her face.

Lizzy shook her head, letting the flour fall from her hair and realized she was just making more of a mess. "I promise I'll clean it up!"

"It's fine love," he chuckled, giving her a kiss. "What do you say we go out to breakfast and clean this up when we get back?"

"Are you sure? I hate to leave it a mess," she mumbled, looking down at her bare legs, which were also covered in flour.

"Maybe you need a shower first," he laughed again, "I'm sorry, but you're just too cute right now."

"Making a mess is cute?" She questioned, a little pout on her face.

"Only when you do it," Ciel grinned, giving her another kiss.

Lizzy rolled her eyes lightly and walked into Ciel's room, stripping out of her clothes before walking into the bathroom

Ciel got a glimpse of her bare bum before she was behind closed doors. He grinned as he started to clean up the kitchen; how was this even real?

It didn't take long before she was cleaned up and changed into the outfit she wore the day before. "I'll need to get some of my clothes today at least."

"Yeah, of course. We'll see what we can do about your lease as well," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled as she started helping him clean up. "Where did you want to go?"

"There's a diner up the street. They make a good cuppa and they have pancakes," he replied.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "Just let me go in and brush my hair." She walked back into his room and came back out with a woman's bra hooked over her finger and a smirk on her face. "I see you've had a friend..." She chuckled. She had come to accept what Ciel had done and she figured the best way to show him that was to make a joke of it.

Ciel's eyes went wide and his face flushed red. "I uhm...well this is embarrassing..." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Where the hell was that hiding?' he thought.

"It's okay love," she sighed, throwing it away. "I accept whatever choices you made."

"If it helps...it didn't mean anything..." he muttered, looking at his feet.

Lizzy walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "Love... I'm not upset."

"Y-You're not?" he asked quietly. He'd always known Lizzy to be a rather jealous person.

"Like I said last night... Love is forgiving, and I already forgave you for anything that happened before we got back together," she assured him.

"You know I never properly asked you," he smirked. "Elizabeth Midford, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course Ciel Phantomhive," she smiled, kissing his lips sweetly. "Only if you're willing to put up with me."

"I believe I should be asking you the same question," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think we'll get along just fine," she grinned, hugging him tight. "Come on, I'm starving."

"After you dear," he grinned, lacing their fingers before they left.

After spending the day together, Ciel and Lizzy came back to his place and cleaned up a bit before Alois was supposed to bring Alex over.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Ciel asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Nervous for what?" Lizzy asked. "Meeting your boyfriend's boyfriend?" She was teasing of course, but there was still a small sting of hurt in her voice.

"Well that was one way of putting it," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I didn't mean it hurtfully. I still care very much about Alois and I would still like to fix our friendship. I know this will be hard for you though. I know you care about him," she sighed.

"It'll be hard, but it's alright. I've got you and that's all I need," he smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ciel looked towards the source of the noise. "Suppose that's them."

"Do you want me to get it?" Lizzy asked sweetly.

"If you like," he replied.

Lizzy planted a quick kiss to his lips and walked over, opening the door to meet Alois with a smile. "Hey," she grinned, giving him a hug despite past differences. "Long time no see."

"Y-Yeah, you too," he smiled, giving her a hug. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," she smiled, stepping aside and eyeing the raven-haired young man with him. "Hello," she beamed. "My name is Lizzy."

"Alex," he smiled, shaking her hand. "Ciel's here right?" Alois grinned.

"He just walked into the kitchen," she nodded. "I think he was grabbing some beers for you boys. I can go out of you like... let you have your time."

"You'll do no such thing," Alois replied as he grabbed Alex's hand and they all walked to the kitchen.

"Hey," Ciel smiled, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and handing it to Alois. "Hi Alex, name's Ciel Phantomhive. Do you drink?"

"Uh yeah, I'll have one," Alex smiled as Ciel handed him a bottle as well. "Pleasure to meet you by the way. Alois has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," Ciel smiled, grabbing the wine bottle out for Lizzy as he knew she wasn't fond of beer.

"Thank you love," Lizzy smiled as he poured her a glass of wine. Meanwhile Alex and Alois were shamelessly flirting with each other.

"Aren't they too cute?" Lizzy whispered, glancing at them.

"Very," Ciel whispered back even though he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Alois tells me you'll be starting classes next term," Alex stated, starting conversation.

"Yeah, not really sure what I want to do yet," Ciel replied with a nod.

"Oh becoming a writer could be exciting, "Lizzy smiled, taking a sip of her wine as Alois moved closer to Alex, taking his hand.

"Alois, I just remembered I've got that book you wanted to borrow in the other room," Ciel fibbed as he nodded towards the other room.

"Oh... um okay," he nodded. "Just a second," he smiled to Alex and followed Ciel out, raising an eyebrow.

"You were right. He's sexy," he smiled quietly once they were alone. "You've hooked a good one."

"I was hoping you would think so," Alois grinned. "He isn't just sexy though! He's smart, and sweet. He sort of... might have asked me to be his boyfriend tonight..."

"What!? Alois that's brilliant! You don't think it's moving too quickly though right? It's only your second date. I mean I know you have class with him; I just worry about you," Ciel said.

"I don't think so," he smiled. "We have a ton in common. I'll be careful though Ciel. I promise."

"Alright, good. I'm really happy for you," Ciel grinned as he plucked a book off his shelf and handed it to his friend. "Can't go out empty handed."

Alois laughed, looking at the title of the book. "Well, at least it's one I honestly haven't read before," he chuckled.

"Yeah I know," he nodded, "I saw you eyeing it yesterday. Now get going with that gorgeous boyfriend of yours."

Alois nodded, finally happy that things were as they should be. They had hopefully found their rightful places, and together they could look forward to moving in a brand new direction, all of them together.

They walked out and said their goodbyes, knowing they'd hear about everything later. "You know Ciel, I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful fairytale," Lizzy smiled as she gave him a kiss. "Lizzy, love, I believe you might be right," Ciel grinned.


End file.
